Cauchemar ?
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: Capturée par des inconnus, jetée aux cachots, que lui veulent ils ? Pourquoi ? Mention de yuris, yaois et d'évènements pas sympathiques. Fic terminée !
1. Le Journal d'une détenue

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Titre :Cauchemar ?

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, toute seule comme une grande

Genre : Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama (mais pas tout au long)

Rating : T, par précaution et pour évocations de scènes pas sympathiques

Avertissement : Cette histoire contiendra des mentions d'homosexualité, si cela vous dérange, il existe un joli bouton précédent dont vous pouvez vous servir.

Synopsis : Capturée par des inconnus, jetée en prison, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?

Spoilers : Un peu de spoiler des cinq premiers tomes. Pas du 6ème

Note : Comme vous devez le savoir, fanfiction a interdit les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, faites le, ce n'en sera que plus simple. Sinon, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Partie I**** : Le Journal d'une détenue**

21 juillet : Des hommes masqués m'ont emmené je ne sais où. Je ne les connais pas. Ce ne sont apparemment pas des mangemorts. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas la Marque. Je ne comprends pas comment ils m'ont trouvée. J'étais sous le sort _Fidelita_s. Et le gardien du secret est muet et maître Occlumens. J'entends des pas. Vais-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

2 août : J'étais trop mal en point pour écrire. Ce sont des mangemorts. Ils veulent savoir où est Harry. Je ne le sais pas. Il nous a jeté un sort pour que nous ne puissions pas le retrouver. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Ils m'ont torturé. Tous ; sauf un. Il était contre la porte et semblait superviser le spectacle. C'était peut-être leur chef. Il ne m'est pas inconnu, même si je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mais c'est certainement une impression. Oh non ! Ils reviennent !

13 août : Leur méthode n'a pas changé. Ils demandent, frappent, redemandent, frappent … Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de sorts que j'ai reçu. Mais je n'ai pas encoure vu la couleur d'un seul Impardonnable. Leur chef les a toujours arrêtés. Pourquoi ? J'ai remarqué quelque chose à propos de lui. Il ne parle jamais. Est-il muet ? Ça me semble plutôt improbable. Et s'il ne veut pas que je le reconnaisse, je n'en vois pas la raison. Ont-ils peur que je m'évade et divulgue ce que j'ai appris ? C'est à dire rien. Cela m'étonnerait également ; comment ferais-je sans baguette, les jambes cassées, la cage thoracique compressée et dans un lieu que je ne connais pas ? Faites que l'Ordre vienne. Je vous en pris, faites que l'Ordre vienne me sauver.

Septembre : Peut-être la veille de la rentrée. Ils sont surexcités. Ils préparent sans doute une attaque. Je ne comprends pas tout. Ils parlent en code … Voilà l'heure du repas. Je ne peux même pas me repérer à ça. Ils font exprès de toujours changer. Bientôt je ne saurais plus quel mois nous sommes. Je me servais de ma plume pour rayer le mur. Ils l'ont remarqué et me l'ont supprimée. J'écris actuellement avec un bout d'ongle. Heureusement que c'est un carnet sorcier, qui n'a pas besoin d'encre.

3 septembre : Ils sont venus avec le journal du jour pour me faire part de leurs exploits …

_Faisant grincer la serrure et claquer la porte, cinq mangemorts entrèrent dans la cellule exiguë. Lui y était aussi. Il était toujours là. Un homme sortit un journal de sa cape et le jeta aux pieds de la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le saisir, il grogna « Lis ». Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il ramassa le papier._

_« Très bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, je vais te le lire » dit-il. Il commença sa lecture par le titre et la date mais remarqua qu'elle semblait ailleurs. Furieux, il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla violemment, la faisant tomber._

_« Tu vas m'écouter salope. Et attentivement. » Menaça-t-il_

_La jeune femme leva des yeux pleins de haine vers son agresseur mais ne dit rien. Ce-dernier reprit sa lecture, s'arrêtant avec plaisir sur les détails de l'attaque, h'hésitant pas à en rajouter. Et des larmes coulaient des yeux de la femme pendant que les autres riaient. Pas tous, évidemment. L'autre était toujours aussi calme. Aussi distant. De plus en plus effrayant. Une fois que le mangemort eut terminé de lire, il lança quelques sorts à la prisonnière pour son « horrible nature » et ils s'en allèrent. Quand la porte fut refermée, elle alla chercher, caché sous une dalle, un vieux cahier et commença à écrire._

Ils ont attaqué le Poudlard Express ! Ils ont réussi à attaquer le train de Poudlard. Ils ont torturé, violé, tué des enfants ! Ce sont des monstres. Ils ne méritent sûrement pas le statut d'être humain. Ils ont aussi massacré Neville qui défendait les élèves. Et … Oh Merlin … je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire … Ron. Ils ont tué Ron. Je les hais. Je les hais de toute mon âme.

Septembre : Je me demande pourquoi ils me gardent. Je ne leur suis plus d'aucune utilité. Je ne sais rien. Veulent-ils attirer l'Ordre ? Ils ne me trouveraient pas. Sauf si Rogue vient en tant que mangemort. Mais jusqu'à présent, ça a toujours été le même groupe qui est venu. Quatre hommes et une femme. Plus lui. Serait-ce possible que ce soit Rogue ? Non, ça fait déjà un mois que je suis ici. Ils m'auraient libérée.

Octobre : Je désespère. Vais-je mourir ici ? Que me veulent-ils ? Ils ne me répondent jamais et se contentent de me lancer des sorts. De plus en plus douloureux. Je crois que mes jambes se remettent en place. Ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai peur qu'ils aient remarqué que j'ai une occupation. Je vais devoir faire attention.

Novembre : Je … Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour tout dire … Il … Il m'a violé. Il est venu hier, seul. Et il s'est jeté sur moi, m'a frappé, déshabillée … et abusée … Il n'y a pas pire souffrance que celle-là. Tous les sorts de douleur sont ridicules par-rapport à **ça**.

26 décembre : Hier, c'était Noël. Et Voldemort a tenu à faire un cadeau à tous ses prisonniers. Il est passé en personne. J'ai reçu mon premier Doloris. J'ai voulu mourir. Mais j'étais déjà morte. Bien avant. A l'intérieur.

Janvier : Je suis constamment malade. Je vais mourir de la grippe dans les cachots du mage noir le plus redouté depuis deux siècles. C'est presque risible. Ils ont remarqué que j'étais très mal en point. Peut-être ont-ils décidé de me relâcher enfin. Ou de me tuer. Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vient me sauver ? Que font-ils ?

17 janvier : Ils m'ont emmené à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie des mangemorts. Et c'était Rogue qui s'en occupait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit aux autres mais ils sont immédiatement partis. Ensuite il m'a fait m'allonger et m'a un peu ausculté. J'ai paniqué lorsqu'il a voulu regarder si j'avais des marques sur ma peau. Il a compris pourquoi. Il m'a donné quelques potions et m'a lancé plusieurs sortilèges. Il avait légèrement blanchi. Quand j'avais voulu lui demander ce qu'il y avait, il m'avait fait taire d'un regard et avait écrit dans le vide que nous étions écoutés. Il m'a ensuite appris … que j'étais enceinte. D'environ deux mois. Mais que le Lord était désormais au courant de cette grossesse et que lui seul pouvait décider de l'avenir du bébé. S'il essayait de l'enlever en cachette, il risquait beaucoup plus que sa place de favoris. Je suis donc condamnée à porter l'enfant d'un mangemort, d'un violeur, d'un monstre. Faites que Voldemort refuse qu'un de ses larbins ait un enfant avec une Sang de bourbe.

Autour du 20 janvier : J'ai revu Rogue, qui m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas que l'enfant disparaisse. Je vais avoir une chambre. Plus confortable que ma cellule. Mais encore plus sécurisée. D'après Rogue, il y aura certainement quelqu'un devant ma porte à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Mais je pourrai enfin retrouver un semblant de dignité. Il m'a donné quelques potions nutritives concentrées pour que je tienne. Comme si j'avais envie de tenir. Ensuite ils m'ont ramenée à ma cellule, sans rien faire d'autre que de m'insulter.

Fin janvier : IL est revenu, seul. Une peur panique m'a pris à la gorge. J'étais paralysée. Mais il m'a fait me lever, s'est assuré que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir et il m'a conduit jusqu'à « mes appartements ». En fait, une petite chambre avec un lit, une commode et une salle de bain attenante qui pouvait tout juste accueillir la cabine de douche qui s'y logeait. Pas de miroir. Pas de fenêtre. Les meubles sont ronds. Pas de coins. Il n'y a aucune poignée. Aucune lampe, la lumière vient du plafond. Tout est fait pour que je ne puisse pas me faire de mal volontairement ou involontairement. Et je suppose qu'ils ne me laisseront pas mourir de faim. Mais je trouverai bien. Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre ainsi. Je ne veux pas.

Février : Je ne suis plus malade avec les potions de Rogue. Mais les flacons sont incassables. C'est dommage. Il y a toujours un ou deux mangemorts avec lui. Il ne peut plus me parler comme il l'avait fait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai vu personne d'autre que Rogue. Je ne m'en plains pas, je préfère qu'ils m'oublient. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Février : La mangemorte du début est revenue. Elle était furieuse. Elle m'a immobilisée et frappée. J'ai souhaité de toute mon âme qu'elle frappe mon ventre et cette chose immonde qui grandissait à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. J'ai fini par la reconnaître. Et j'ai été choquée. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle pouvait être du mauvais côté. Alors que ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort en septième année. Lavande Brown. Une Gryffondor. Proche de nous. Comme quoi on ne connaît personne. Qui d'autre est ainsi passé à l'ennemi ? Qui vais-je encore retrouver ?

Mars : Je hais mon corps. Je hais surtout cette chose dégoûtante qui prend forme. Je la frappe aussi fort que je peux mais elle ne part pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que ça faisait des mois que je souhaitais un enfant qui n'arrivait pas, pourquoi est-il arrivé maintenant ? Je le hais. Je veux mourir. Si j'essaye de m'enfuir ils me tueront peut-être.

Mars : J'ai essayé. Mais IL m'a simplement empêché de sortir et a refermé la porte. J'ai réessayé. Mais IL m'a prit les poignets et m'a une fois de plus conduit dans ma chambre. Je l'ai frappé, le plus fort possible. Insulté. Et il s'est contenté de me jeter sur mon lit et de ressortir.

23 Mars : J'ai réclamé de quoi m'occuper, dans le cas contraire je mourrais d'ennui. Ils ont dû prendre cela au sérieux. J'ai eu quelques livres et le journal du jour. Bien sûr, les livres ne sont que des exemplaires de La noble famille des Malefoy, Pourquoi les Sangs-purs sont supérieurs, Les 500 premières raisons de tuer un sang-de-bourbe ou encore Il était une fois un méchant Mage Noir. Une délicate attention. Mais je peux tout de même espérer apprendre quelques petites choses qui pourront m'être utiles. Le plus important est de toute façon le journal.

30 Mars : Rogue est venu me voir. Et il était avec Lui. Il m'a posé des questions sur ma vie privée.

« - J'ai besoin de savoir plusieurs choses pour le bon déroulement de la grossesse. Pour plus de sécurité, vous allez boire ceci. Enjoignit Rogue, d'un ton égal

« - Qu'est-ce ? Questionna la captive, tout de même un peu inquiète

« - Du vériseratum. Un dérivé du véritasérum. Préparé par mes soins. Précisa le mangemort

« - Et si je refuse ?Demanda-t-elle

« - Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre avis. Lui répondit-il en lui tendant la fiole, qu'elle finit par boire

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là. Déclara-t-elle en indiquant le second mangemort.

« - Mais il restera quand même. Le Lord l'a voulu ainsi. Maintenant dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous ? Interrogea Rogue

« - Vous ne savez plus compter ? J'avais dis-sept ans il y a huit ans. Riposta la jeune femme en résistant à la potion

« - Répondez au lieu de jouer. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Grogna le Maître des Potions

« - 25 ans. Abdiqua-t-elle

« - Avez-vous déjà été enceinte ?Continua-t-il

« - Oui. J'ai fait une fausse couche à deux mois. Répondit-elle d'une voix vide, propre aux personnes soumises au sérum de vérité

« - D'accord. Avez-vous passé le test de Schrende ?Questionna Rogue, prenant des notes

« - Non, jamais. Dit la jeune femme

« - Je vais devoir vous le faire passer maintenant. Enonça le mangemort

« - Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Enonça la captive

« - Vous prendrez la mienne. Levez-vous, ensuite prononcez « Pareo aqua, terra, aer, ignis » en faisant une croix avec la baguette. Lui répliqua Rogue comme si de rien n'était

La jeune femme, bien que tentée de s'enfuir, suivit les instructions, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas arriver à la porte sans aide. Lorsqu'elle prononça la formule, la pièce changea, se divisant en deux parties. La plus éloignée était rougeoyante tandis que la parcelle sur laquelle ils étaient explosait de temps à autre sous la pression de l'eau.

« - Magma et geysers … Intéressant mais dangereux.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle

« - Le magma, qui mélange la terre et le feu, représente la dualité. Fougue et calme. Lenteur et vitesse. Ephémère et immortel. Ça signifie que votre magie est perturbée, partagée. Pour une femme enceinte il est tout à fait normal de retrouver cette combinaison. Expliqua le Maître des Potions Les geysers cependant sont beaucoup plus inquiétants. L'eau, c'est la liberté, le danger, l'imprévisible. Et l'air, la force cachée, retenue puis lâchée. Votre magie n'est plus totalement sous contrôle. Elle s'échappe. Ou elle tente de s'échapper, mais cela revient au même. Finit-il d'un ton froid

« - C'est grave ? Interrogea-t-elle, feignant l'inquiétude

« - Si vos poumons s'arrachaient tous seuls, ce serait grave ? Et bien là c'est la même chose. Le problème est que je ne peux réguler votre magie à cause de votre état. Changer son statut risquerait de provoquer la mort de celui qui la partage, et la votre également. Précisa-t-il

« - Que puis-je faire ? Enquit-elle

« - Je vais en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faudrait que vous travailliez vos pouvoirs. Vous devez vous servir de votre magie. Lui répondit-il

« - J'aimerais vraiment mais, voyez-vous, des Mangemorts m'ont enlevé ma baguette. Il me faudrait la récupérer. Proposa sardoniquement la prisonnière

« - Ne rêvez pas. Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper. Maintenant que le test est fini je vais reprendre mon questionnaire. Repris Rogue d'un ton plus que polaire

Il m'a donné la solution à mon problème. Il suffit que l'autre mégalomane refuse et je pourrais enfin être libérée de ce cauchemar.

02 avril : Ecore une fois, raté. Je devrai me rendre dans une salle sécurisée trois fois par semaine pour ne pas imploser. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Voldemort tient tant à ce que j'ai le bébé. Je suis une fille de Moldus. Je ne devrais pas être digne de leur foutu « Sang-pur ».

05 avril : Rogue m'a fait passer une lettre tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à passer les fouilles avec, mais le résultat est là. Elle est signée de Harry. J'ai pleuré lorsque je l'ai vu. Il m'a dit qu'il était toujours en contact avec Rogue et qu'il avait ses espions propres dans les proches de Voldemort. Il m'a aussi promis qu'il viendrait me chercher dès que tout serait en place. Dans deux mois. Voire trois. Et il m'a demandé de tenir. De tenir pour lui. Pour Ron. Pour tous ceux que Voldemort avait détruit, je devais me battre. A la fin de sa lettre, il m'a dit que la vie était une chose merveilleuse et que je ne devais pas m'attarder sur la façon dont était arrivé l'enfant que je portais, mais sur son futur car il n'y était pour rien. Il m'a précisé que c'est ce que j'apprendrai à cet enfant qui comptera. Il est persuadé qu'il va me sauver. Sa lettre m'a redonné espoir. Mais ils ne doivent surtout pas le voir.

10 mai : Faire une tentative d'évasion à six mois de grossesse n'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai voulu lancer un sort au gardien mais au lieu que celui-ci soit stupéfixié, il a reçu un énorme gâteau à la crème sur la figure. J'ai prétexté un erreur en indiquant mon ventre, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, et j'ai repris l'exercice du jour : faire changer un corbeau de couleur ; du noir vers le blanc, puis en rouge, en bleu etc. Vraiment stupide.

14 juin : J'ai l'impression d'avoir une équipe de Quidditch dans le ventre. Et ma magie et de moins en moins contrôlable, je fais n'importe quoi même sans ma baguette. Il y a deux ou trois jours, j'avais faim ; j'ai entendu frapper à la porte et lorsque je l'ai ouverte, un des gardes était cloué sur le bois par une dizaine de fourchettes tandis qu'un repas de roi était posé sur une table à roulettes. J'ai fait mine de rien, emporté la table dans la chambre, pris une fourchette et refermé la porte. Mais que se passera-t-il si Harry vient ? Je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Je serai peut-être même un fardeau.

**_A suivre ..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je tiens à remercier une certaine demoiselle (LQPC pour ne pas la citer) d'avoir pris la peine de corriger et commenter ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront. **

**J'en aurais bien remercié une autre, mais le manque de temps l'a empêché de corriger entièrement les chapitres et de me les envoyer ;)**

**Je vous remercie vous aussi d'avoir lu jusque là, je tiens juste à préciser que ma foi, j'aime bien les reviews alors si jamais ça vous tente, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet "Go" pour dire si vous avez aimé ou non.**


	2. Dans l'antre des mangemorts

**Disclaimer** : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**Titre** :Cauchemar ?

**Auteur** : Pirate OfHogwart, toute seule comme une grande

**Genre** : Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama (mais pas tout au long)

**Rating **: T, par précaution et pour évocations de scènes pas sympathiques

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire contiendra des mentions d'homosexualité, si cela vous dérange, il existe un joli bouton précédent dont vous pouvez vous servir.

**Synopsis** : Capturée par des inconnus, jetée en prison, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?

**Spoilers **: Un peu de spoiler des cinq premiers tomes. Pas du 6ème

**Note** : Comme vous devez le savoir, fanfiction a interdit les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, faites le, ce n'en sera que plus simple. Sinon, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis.

_Je tiens à remercier une certaine demoiselle (LQPC pour ne pas la citer) d'avoir pris la peine de corriger et commenter ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Dans l'antre des mangemorts**

La jeune femme referma le cahier et le remit dans le matelas, l'insérant dans le trou qu'elle y avait fait en arrachant les coutures. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, se doucha et prit son peignoir. Seulement, l'eau avait éclaboussé le sol et lorsqu'elle posa le pied à terre, elle glissa et chuta. Quasiment aussitôt, elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de ventre et cria. Ce cri alerta le mangemort de garde, qui se trouvait être l'Autre, qui entra en trombe dans la chambre. La voyant ainsi, allongée sur le carrelage en se tenant le ventre, il lâcha un juron : « Mille bouses de dragon ! Rogue n'est jamais là quand il faut ! »

Et au son de la voix de l'homme, la prisonnière crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Pas lui. C'était impossible. Elle leva la tête vers le mangemort. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, exceptée la nuit maudite qu'elle voulait oublier. Se tenant ainsi à quelques mètre à peine de lui, elle put voir ses yeux. Des yeux bleus qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Mais c'était impossible. Une deuxième vague de douleur la fit crier une seconde fois et interrompit sa réflexion.

Rogue arriva dans les minutes suivantes, regarda rapidement l'état de la captive avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait accoucher sous peu. Il ajouta ensuite entre ses dents que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Pour sûr, avec deux mois d'avance, c'est un mauvais moment ; pensa-t-elle. Rogue conjura un brancard et l'amena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, il aménagea la pièce, stérilisa tout et la plaça sur un lit. L'examinant plus attentivement, il l'informa qu'elle n'accoucherait pas normalement et qu'il devait allait chercher le bébé. Elle était terrifiée. Les grossesses magiques à risque pouvaient très, très mal tourner. Si Rogue faisait le moindre mauvais geste, il pouvait tous les tuer.

Après une anesthésie partielle, effectuée par le mangemort, Rogue incisa le ventre tendu de la jeune femme, prononça quelques formules, reprit l'incision puis, quand il eut terminé, attrapa l'enfant et le sortit de l'utérus de sa mère. Il le plaça dans une sorte de bulle flottante jaune pâle et donna une potion à la femme pour qu'elle cicatrise.

Pendant tout le temps de l'opération, l'Autre était resté à regarder. Il s'approcha du bébé, qui déploya immédiatement un champ de force autour de lui.

« - Voilà donc pourquoi le Lord tenait tant à ce que cet enfant naisse. » Dit Rogue, doucement

« - Je ne comprends pas. » Répondit Hermione

« - Potter ne savait pas faire un bouclier de magie à la naissance. Mais Malefoy si. Cet enfant est spécial. Comme tous les Sangs-purs. » Continua le Maître des Potions

« - Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Vous avez été adoptée. » Lui annonça-t-il

« - Oui, je le savais. » Expliqua-t-elle pour justifier le fait qu'elle n'était pas étonnée

« - Vos parents étaient des sorciers, adeptes de la politique de Sang-pur ; mais pour vous protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils vous ont placé en orphelinat moldu. » Développa-t-il

« - Qui étaient-ils ? » L'interrogea la jeune femme

« - Peu importe, ils sont mort aujourd'hui. » Eluda-t-il en tournant la tête

« - Pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresserait à CE bébé ? Il y a plein de Sangs-purs en Angleterre. » S'exclama-t-elle

« - Justement non. Il y a de moins en moins de familles pures, et elles se mélangent entre elles, ce n'est pas bon. Cela explique certains cas. » Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux. « Mais votre famille et celle du père de l'enfant sont restées pures, car elles n'ont pas voulu rentrer dans le groupe de Voldemort. Elles se sont mariées avec d'autres sorciers et sorcières. » Continua-t-il

« - Mais alors, il y a dû y avoir des enfants de Moldus ou des Sangs-mêlés. » Dit-elle

« - Encore une fois non. Et c'est cela qui fait que votre enfant est un prodige. » Enonça Rogue

« - Je peux le voir ? » Demanda la jeune mère

« - Reposez-vous avant. Et au fait » Commença-t-il

« - Oui ? »

« - C'est une fille. » Lui annonça Rogue

Sous l'effet des potions de Rogue et du stress, elle s'endormit, l'homme ne l'ayant pas placé dans un lit plus confortable. L'Autre était resté pour surveiller, regardait l'enfant et de temps en temps son regard déviait vers la mère. Il resta ainsi jusqu'au réveil de la jeune femme et sortit quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Rogue et un autre homme entrèrent dans la pièce.

« - Je vous présente le Docteur Marivot. Un grand médicomage français installé en Angleterre. » Annonça Rogue

« - Il arrive un peu tard non ? » Remarqua-t-elle, sarcastique

« - Il est là pour examiner l'enfant. » Répondit le Maître des Potions

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Elle est prématurée. Il faut être prudent. Dès que nous aurons fini vous pourrez la voir. » Lui répondit le docteur français dans un parfait anglais.

« - D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-elle, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

Les deux hommes emmenèrent le bébé dans la pièce d'à côté et refermèrent la porte. La jeune femme en profita pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait eu un enfant. D'un mangemort. Ce même mangemort qui avait pris les yeux de … Non, elle avait dû se tromper. Elle avait Rogue comme médecin, accoucheur et pédiatre. Et Harry lui avait écrit. C'est alors qu'une phrase de Rogue lui revint en tête.. Il avait dit «que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec … Oh ce serait inespéré.

Rogue et Marivot revinrent avec l'enfant et le rendirent à sa mère.

« - Votre enfant est en parfaite santé Mme Nott. » Lui dit Marivot en plaçant Ambre dans ses bras.

« - Que … » Commença-t-elle à demander

« - Je me suis permis de communiquer votre nom de famille. » La coupa Rogue

« - Je vois. » Reprit-elle, comprenant qu'il lui avait choisi un nom d'emprunt

« - Je sais qu'il est courant que vous fassiez appel à une nourrice dès les premiers mois de l'enfant, cependant je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'allaiter personnellement cette petite fille. » Recommanda la docteur, persuadé qu'il parlait à une Sang-pure

« - Pour quelles raisons ? » Interrogea la jeune femme, jouant son rôle à la perfection. Elle savait bien que les livres de sa chambre lui serviraient un jour.

« - Cela renforcera ses défenses immunitaires et, de plus, lui assurera un meilleur développement magique grâce à la similitude de vos gènes. » Expliqua Marivot

« - Dans ce cas, je ferai ce sacrifice. » Répliqua-t-elle plaintivement.

« - Je vous conseille les potions de Montelait, très efficaces et de bonne qualité, sans effets secondaires. Maître Rogue pourra sans doute vous obtenir ceci dans les meilleurs délais. » Proposa le médicomage

« - Je serai de retour dans trois quarts d'heure. » Répondit immédiatement Rogue, jetant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette après avoir murmuré un mot de passe

« - Bien. » Fut la seule réponse de la jeune mère

« - Une dernière chose ; il faudra vous presser d'aller inscrire cette petite aux registres du Ministère. Vous n'avez que deux semaines. » Prévint Marivot

« - J'y veillerai. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Assura-t-elle

« - Au revoir Mme Nott. Toutes mes félicitations. » Conclut-il en suivant Rogue dans la cheminée.

« - Merci. » Au revoir Docteur.

Le médicomage sortit et la jeune femme se retrouva seule avec sa fille. Elle avait une fille. Un petit être qui était posé contre sa poitrine. Un minuscule petit bébé. A elle. Son bébé. Maintenant qu'elle la tenait contre elle, cette information prenait tout son sens. Elle était maman. La petite ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et la regarda.

« - Ambre. Tu t'appelleras Ambre. » Dit-elle pour elle-même. « Ambre Elizabeth Molly Weasley. Ça te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa fille

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une impression de joie dans son esprit, une présence étrangère. Et Ambre qui la fixait sans ciller … Rogue, en revenant, interrompit le moment et sourit très légèrement en voyant l'air perturbé de la nouvelle maman.

« - Vous venez de découvrir le pouvoir du sang Mme Nott. » Indiqua-t-il

« - Pourquoi Nott ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Tout le monde sait que Malfoy et Zabini sont inaccessibles pour les femmes et qu'aucune ne voudrait de Crabbe ou de Goyle, en tout cas aucune femme de votre classe. Théodore Nott est le premier nom valable qui m'est revenu. » Exposa-t-il

« - Oh … Et pour … pour mon bébé ? » Continua-t-elle

« - Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous savez ce qu'elle ressent ? »

« - Oui, j'aimerais. »

« - Il y a déjà longtemps que l'on sait que les enfants de Sang-pur sont spéciaux. Plus puissants. Mais leurs pouvoirs disparaissaient avec l'âge. Il y a maintenant quatre ans, une chercheuse bulgare, Carolina Armotchikilov, a découvert que ces dons disparaissaient car ils n'étaient pas assez utilisés. Les enfants de sang pur sont naturellement doués pour la magie en elle-même. Votre fille semble préférer les magies occultes. Mais elle aurait pu faire apparaître une illusion, transformer un lit en fontaine et bien d'autres. » Expliqua l'homme en noir

« - Vous voulez dire qu'elle me parlera par la pensée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache parler ? » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise

« - C'est exactement cela … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va passer dans quelques heures. Si vous ne dormez pas, faîtes semblant. Il ne vous fera sans doute rien. » Conseilla-t-il

Voldemort passa mais ne jeta aucun sort. Il se contenta de lancer un œil appréciateur à Ambre, qui se mit à pleurer de frayeur. Sa mère la réconforta comme elle put dès qu'il fut partit. Trois jours passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes, la jeune femme se remettait peu à peu et était bientôt prête à quitter l'infirmerie. Mais pour aller où ? Ils ne la sépareraient sûrement pas de sa fille, peut-être retourneraient-elles dans sa chambre. Retour dans la prison.

* * *

Elle était en train d'allaiter Ambre lorsque cette dernière se mit à pleurer. A priori sans raison. Mais très vite, elle lui envoya des sensations de peur, de douleur, de mal. De mort. Alors qu'elle allait penser que l'on torturait quelqu'un, une grande explosion se fit entendre, faisant trembler les murs et le sol. La captive mit alors les pièces du puzzle en place et en déduisit que Harry était arrivé. Enfin. 

Elle se rhabilla, se leva et sortit de sa main une baguette magique. Elle bénit Rogue d'avoir pris autant de risques pour la lui apporter ; il avait dû s'ouvrir le bras, l'insérer à côté de l'os et se recoudre pour passer les contrôles. Il avait toutefois précisé qu'elle n'était pas vraiment adaptée à elle et qu'elle risquait de ne pas marcher aussi bien que l'ancienne. Cependant, une baguette, même mal adaptée, valait mieux que rien du tout.

Les explosions semblaient se rapprocher. La jeune femme prit son bébé contre son flanc gauche, la baguette dans la main droite et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Elle avança jusqu'au bout du couloir désert et arriva à un croisement. Elle choisit d'aller à droite mais rebroussa chemin en voyant qu'elle allait vers les cachots. En remontant de grands escaliers de pierre, elle sut qu'elle se rapprochait des combattants : Ambre était de plus en plus agitée. Elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un descendre vers elle. Immédiatement, elle pointa sa baguette vers le haut de l'escalier. Et patienta. Ambre ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas inquiétée. La jeune femme monta quelques marches … et se retrouva en joue d'une baguette.

En levant la tête, elle vit que l'homme qui la tenait ne portait pas le masque des mangemorts mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle attendit qu'il fasse un geste. Ami ou ennemi ? Son regard tomba alors sur le tatouage sur le dos de la main de l'homme. Un éclair croisé avec un croc sur un fond de flammes. Un éclair. Elle l'avait tellement vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était la marque de la cicatrice d'Harry. Un peu rassurée, elle abaissa sa baguette de quelques centimètres mais l'homme ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Ambre pousse un cri et le fixe dans les yeux. Il parut surpris mais finit par abaisser également sa baguette.

« - Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes retenue ici ? » Questionna le jeune homme brun aux troublants yeux vert d'eau

« - Dix mois environ. » Répondit-elle, la voix un peu enrouée

« - Il y a d'autres prisonniers ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle

« - D'accord. Vous pouvez monter, la voie est sûre si vous passez à droite. Savez-vous où est Voldemort ? » Enchaîna-t-il

« - Non. Mais dans l'infirmerie il y a une cheminée. Peut-être que … » Suggéra-t-elle

« - Je vois. Vous pouvez vous défendre ? » S'assura-t-il

« - Je m'en sortirai. » Lui garantit la jeune femme

L'homme continua sa descente tandis que la jeune femme et sa fille remontèrent. Le spectacle n'était pas joli. Des corps ensanglantés reposaient ça et là. Comme si … Comme si des fauves s'étaient jetés sur eux ; pensa-t-elle en revoyant l'étrange tatouage de l'homme. Elle frissonna et continua sa route. Quand elle arriva à l'embranchement, elle chercha ce qu'il lui avait dit … la voie était sûre … à droite ou à gauche ? La dernière fois, la droite n'était pas bonne. Elle tourna à gauche. Le bruit des combats se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mais de drôles de combats. On entendait bien sûr des sorts mais aussi … des grognements, des cris d'animaux. Et même un rugissement de temps en temps. La jeune femme arriva dans un couloir et vit qu'il y avait une sorte de balcon. Elle s'en approcha et regarda la scène qui se déroulait à l'étage du dessous.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

**Je vous remercie vous aussi d'avoir lu jusque là, je tiens juste à préciser que ma foi, j'aime bien les reviews alors si jamais ça vous tente, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet "Go" pour dire si vous avez aimé ou non.**


	3. Liberté enfin

_Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention._

_Titre : Cauchemar ?_

_Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, toute seule comme une grande_

_Genre : Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama (mais pas tout au long)_

_Rating : T, par précaution et pour évocations de scènes pas sympathiques_

_Avertissement : Cette histoire contiendra des mentions d'homosexualité, si cela vous dérange, il existe un joli bouton précédent dont vous pouvez vous servir._

_Synopsis : Capturée par des inconnus, jetée en prison, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?_

_Spoilers : Un peu de spoiler des cinq premiers tomes. Pas du 6ème_

_Note : Comme vous devez le savoir, fanfiction a interdit les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, faites le, ce n'en sera que plus simple. Sinon, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis._

_Je tiens à remercier une certaine demoiselle (LQPC pour ne pas la citer) d'avoir pris la peine de corriger et commenter ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront. _

**

* * *

**Dans un chaos total, hommes et fauves se battaient. La jeune femme remarqua vite que même si tous étaient habillés en mangemort, les fauves n'en attaquaient que certains, tandis que les autres lançaient des sorts aux mangemorts, qui se retrouvaient doublement attaqués sans savoir sur qui répliquer. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait et préféra continuer. A la sortie d'un virage apparut un groupe de cinq personnes, non masquées. Et quand elle vit l'homme qui était à sa tête, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se précipita vers lui et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts, faisant tout de même attention au bébé. 

« - Harry ! Prononça-t-elle entre deux sanglots

« - Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix émue mais contenue

« - Oui ça va. Et toi ? Répondit la sorcière en relevant la tête

« - Je pète le feu. D'où viens tu ? Continua-t-il, ses yeux verts la scrutant soucieusement

« - Des cachots. Murmura-t-elle

« - Tu as dû croiser Adam. Fit-il remarquer

« - Je crois que oui. Il a oublié de me laisser son numéro de téléphone. Ironisa la brune

« - 'Ry, qui c'est ? Demanda une jeune femme de type nordique, avec des cheveux blonds coupés très courts et des yeux bleus très clairs

« - Ma meilleure amie. Bon, on a pas trop le temps là. Tu sais comment sortir ? Enchaîna-t-il

« - Non, du tout. Avoua Hermione après l'apparent échec de sa tentative de repérage

« - D'accord. Ange, tu vas avec elle et après tu t'occupes du premier sous-sol. Ordonna Harry

« - Si Adam m'a précédé je n'aurai que des miettes. Répliqua un homme mince, plutôt grand, avec des cheveux d'un noir corbeau et des yeux tout aussi sombres mais à la peau très pâle, habillé comme un punk moldu.

« - Alors dépêche toi de ramener ces demoiselles à l'air libre. Conseilla le Survivant

« - D'acc 'Ry. Et elle sait se … Commença Ange

« - Lionne. Mais il y a le bébé. Le coupa Harry

« - Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Suis moi Hermione. Dit le sorcier aux yeux noirs

« - On se retrouve au banquet. Lui lança la jeune femme blonde

« - Prem's ! Fut la seule réponse de l'homme

« - Rêves pas, c'est encore Stella qui va tout rafler. Commenta un troisième homme, caché dans l'ombre du couloir

« - On verra. Allez on y va, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Enjoignit Harry

Ange partit à l'opposé d'Harry, suivit d'Hermione et de sa fille. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Hermione engagea la conversation avec le jeune brun.

« - Comment avez-vous connu Harry ? Interrogea-t-elle

« - Il nous a trouvé. Et tutoies moi. Proposa-t-il

« - D'accord. Donc il vous a trouvé ? Reprit-elle

« - Il est passé dans toutes les écoles du continent et il a sélectionné des élèves à potentiel. Au début nous étions au moins 500. Au final on est 50. Exposa-t-il

« - 50 ? Interrogea-t-elle

« - 50 Griffons. Compléta Ange

« - Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Hermione

« - Ce sont des initiales. Groupe Résistant à l'Invasion des Fous et Fauchant l'Opposant pour un Nouveau Siècle. Il y aussi le langage elfique, et dans ce cas là ça donne Galnéa Reg Ilna Far Fië Origa Navé Sinui, c'est à dire Ensemble, nous ramènerons la paix parmi les hommes. Et pour finir, c'est la forme animagus de notre leader. De Harry. Expliqua-t-il

« - Je vois. Et le tatouage ? Continua la curieuse sorcière

« - Oh le tatouage, il ne voulait pas, ça lui rappelait trop Voldemort. Mais nous avons tous insisté et il a cédé. Il t'expliquera toutes les significations mieux que moi. Eluda le jeune homme

Ange stoppa son discours et fit s'arrêter Hermione. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur et regarda la jeune femme

« - Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Caches ton enfant et transformes toi. Ordonna Ange

« - C'est que … Ça fait longtemps … hésita Hermione

« - C'est comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas. Une fois métamorphosée, tu me suis et tu attaques. Enchaîna le brun

« - D'accord. Céda la sorcière

Hermione posa Ambre dans un recoin du couloir, la protégea avec quelques sorts et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un ans, prit sa forme animagus. Elle perdit progressivement figure humaine, se couvrit de poils, prit des muscles ; tomba à quatre pattes et quand elle voulut crier, elle grogna. De son côté, Ange avait prit la forme d'une grande panthère noire aux yeux argent. Le tatouage se retrouvait, étrange tache immaculée sur la patte ébène du félidé.

La panthère s'avança, suivi d'Hermione, puis, après s'être retourné vers la lionne pour la prévenir, se précipita dans le couloir et se jeta sur les mangemorts. Hermione le suivit et courut vers un des hommes masqués. A eux-deux, les fauves mirent hors d'état de nuire les six mangemorts. Ange reprit forme humaine, Hermione fit de même, alla chercha sa fille et rejoignit le jeune homme qui avait avancé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent enfin la porte d'entrée. Ou plutôt, ce qui avait été un jour une porte d'entrée et qui désormais se résumait à un trou béant où était encore accroché un panneau de bois calciné. Ils sortirent du château et Ange s'approcha d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui leur tournait le dos.

« - Ginn' je te la laisse. J'y retourne. Déclara-t-il, déjà reparti.

« - Ange ! Que … commença à demander la rouquine en se retournant. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le brune en face d'elle.

« - Par Merlin. Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite

« - Ginny ? Répondit Hermione

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent quelques instants puis Ginny tourna son attention vers Ambre qui gigotait, mal à l'aise.

« - C'est ton enfant ? Questionna-t-elle

« - C'est ma fille oui. Née il y a une semaine. Précisa la brune

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu étais ici ? Interrogea Ginny

« - Environ dix mois. Répliqua Hermione

« - Dix ? Mais … S'exclama la rouquine

Hermione détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce que Ginny pouvait en penser.

« - Les enfoirés ! Ils ont de la chance que je sois assignée à l'entrée ! … Tu es blessée ? Demanda-t-elle, passant d'une profonde furie à une compassion sans égale

« - Non, rien de bien grave, quelques éraflures. Rassura la plus vieille

« - D'accord. Si tu veux, tu peux aller à l'orée de la forêt, il y a quatre Griffons qui coordonnent les opérations, vas les rejoindre tu seras en sécurité avec eux. Par contre fais attention, des mangemorts peuvent encore traîner dans le coin. Expliqua Ginny

« - Bien. Je ferai attention. Dit Hermione

Hermione se mit à courir dans la direction que Ginny lui avait indiquée. Sa course fut stoppée par un rayon lumineux jaune criard. Un sortilège de coupe-jambe. Au sens propre. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du maléfice et vit trois mangemorts à environ dix mètres d'elle. Elle était au beau milieu d'un jardin, totalement à découvert. Elle invoqua un bouclier et recula, tout en se décalant vers la forêt. Elle fut une nouvelle fois bloquée par un sort qui fit s'élever une muraille d'une dizaine de mètres autour d'elle.

Hermione se décida à attaquer. Elle commença par un Stupéfix suivit d'un sort d'entrave. Elle évita un Avada Kedavra et un Doloris. Elle réussit à immobiliser un des trois hommes et allait ligoter le second quand Ambre poussa un cri. Elle lui envoya également l'image, floue, d'une lumière verte. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit un rayon vert brillant arriver à toute vitesse sur elle.

La suite se déroula très rapidement. Un rocher passa devant le sort, explosa. Le maléfice, bien que diminué, ne fut pas bloqué. Pendant que la roche interceptait le sortilège, le mangemort avait couru vers Hermione et l'avait projetée hors de sa trajectoire, le recevant à la place. L'impact lui déchira la jambe et il retomba en jurant.

Hermione, sonnée, mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était sous un mangemort. Et pas n'importe lequel. Lui. Ambre réagit immédiatement à la panique de sa mère et fit faire un vol plané à l'homme. La jeune sorcière se releva et vit que Ginny pétrifiait le mangemort. Elle se retourna et repéra « l'entrée » de la forêt. Elle s'y dirigea.

Il y avait trois femmes et un seul homme. Ce dernier était à l'orée du bois, sûrement pour surveiller. Lorsque Hermione, en joue d'une baguette après avoir réussi à s'approcher, lui dit que c'était Ginny qui l'avait envoyée, il siffla deux fois, la montra du doigt et reçu un sifflement en retour. Il la laissa passer. Les trois jeunes femmes suivaient à l'aide de cartes magiques et d'écrans radars différents petits points, rouges, verts ou noirs. Une des trois leva la tête vers elle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds assez longs, retenus en une grande tresse avec des yeux mélangeant le gris et le bleu ciel, peut-être la sœur de celle qui était avec Harry, et était visiblement enceinte.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda la blonde

« - Hermione Weasley, je … Commença Hermione

« - Je vois. L'amie de Harry. Interrompit avec un sourire la jeune femme

« - … Oui. Répondit la brune

« - Je suis Alexandra et voici Camille et Andréa. Je vais te demander de rester là et de ne pas nous déranger, notre travail est capital … Oh je n'avais pas vu l'enfant. Il sera calme ? Interrogea Alexandra

« - Oui, elle sera calme. Assura la mère

« - Je compte sur toi. Précisa la blonde

« - Alex, dépêche toi, il y a Mouss et Diego qui demandent de l'aide, je suis déjà sur le salon et Andy est avec 'Ry. Coupa la dénommée Camille

« - Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je prenne 'Ry ? Se plaignit-elle

« - Parce que tu vas l'inonder de mots d'amour dégoulinants et qu'il ne pourra plus mettre la raclée de sa vie à Voldy car il sera en train de vomir. Rétorqua Andréa, railleusement

« - Vipère ! Grogna la jeune blonde

« - Au boulot ! Fut la seule réponse des deux autres

Hermione observa avec attention les trois femmes qui, tout en discutant et parfois même en plaisantant, dirigeaient les opérations dans le château apparemment de main de maître. Environ une heure après que Hermione soit arrivée, une arrivée important de personnes fut annoncée. Les griffons inactifs se regroupèrent dans le jardin et firent un mur humain devant le château. Hermione, sur les écrans, vit que le groupe inconnu était composé d'un peu moins d'une centaine de personnes. Enfin, il apparut. Et elle vit qu'à sa tête se tenait … Albus Dumbledore. L'Ordre arrivait. Les Griffons ne baissèrent pas leur défense, au contraire. Ils invoquèrent un puissant bouclier. Voyant que Ambre s'était également protégée, elle fit comme tout le monde.

Albus s'avança et allait parler quand le château explosa, soufflant tout sur son passage. Puis, apparaissant dans les décombres fumants, un groupe se distingua. C'était Harry. Avec les prisonniers libérés et quelques mangemorts stupéfixiés. Il s'avança pour être juste en face du directeur de Poudlard.

« - C'est ce qui s'appelle arriver à l'heure. Ironisa Harry

« - Nous avons agi en fonction des renseignements que nous avions. Se défendit le vieillard

« - Et dans combien de temps seriez-vous intervenu si nous n'avions pas lancé cet assaut ? Combien de temps auriez-vous laissé une femme d'exception, membre de **votre** organisation, croupir dans les cachots de Voldemort ! Combien ! Vous êtes pitoyables. Tous. Griffons, on rentre à la maison. Se fâcha le leader des Griffons avant de transplanner

Pendant le dialogue d'Harry et Dumbledore, Alexandra avait proposé à Hermione de les suivre, elle avait accepté, sachant que Ginny avait pris soin d'emmener le mangemort à qui elle allait certainement arracher plus que quelques cheveux. Alexandra lui fit toucher un insigne –représentant toujours la même chose, un croc et un éclair sur fond de flammes- et Hermione se sentit attirée par le nombril dans un étrange tourbillon.

_**A suivre ...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là, et je remercie également mes 2 reviewers de prendre la peine de poster un petit message d'encouragement à une petite auteuze. Si jamais vous aussi vous souhaitez faire partie de cette formidable organisation, vous pouvez composer le 0101010101 (10 €/mn hors taxes) ou, plus simplement, cliquer sur le petit bouton violet ;)**


	4. Arrivée au QG

**Disclaimer** : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**Titre** : Cauchemar ?

**Auteur** : Pirate OfHogwart, toute seule comme une grande

**Genre** : Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama (mais pas tout au long)

**Rating** : T, par précaution et pour évocations de scènes pas sympathiques

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire contiendra des mentions d'homosexualité, si cela vous dérange, il existe un joli bouton précédent dont vous pouvez vous servir.

**Synopsis** : Capturée par des inconnus, jetée en prison, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?

**Spoilers** : Un peu de spoiler des cinq premiers tomes. Pas du 6ème

**Note** : Comme vous devez le savoir, fanfiction a interdit les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, faites le, ce n'en sera que plus simple. Sinon, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis.

**Note 2 : **Cette histoire contiendra sept chapitres en tout, c'est définitif ;)

Je tiens à remercier une certaine demoiselle (LQPC pour ne pas la citer) d'avoir pris la peine de corriger et commenter ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Arrivée au QG

Elle atterrit sur ses pieds, des années d'entraînement en était la cause, tenant fermement sa fille dans les bras. Elle était arrivée dans une petite cour verdoyante, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Cette même cour était entourée par quatre murs de pierre, sans pour autant être sombre. Un petit chemin de pavés menait à une arche de pierre grise. L'arche était continuée par une pergola chargée qui s'arrêtait à un grand mur sur lequel se dessinait une solide porte de bois.

Camille avança, suivie d'Andréa et d'Alexandra. Mais l'homme n'était pas là. En fait, personne d'autre qu'elles quatre n'était là. Hermione allait questionner une des filles mais Camille la prit de court en lui demandant d'avancer jusqu'à la porte mais de ne surtout pas y toucher. Quand elles furent toutes devant le panneau de bois, Camille descella une pierre à côté de la poignée, tira quelque chose et une seconde poignée apparut, à la place de la première. Alexandra l'actionna et elle entrèrent.

« - Pourquoi je ne devais pas toucher à la porte ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse

« - Parce que tu aurais poussé la poignée et là tu serais au fond de la mer, à six mille mètres de profondeur. » Répondit Andréa d'une voix égale

« - Ah … Le système me dit quelque chose. » Continua la jeune mère

« - Oui, ça fonctionne comme Gringotts. Seul un Griffon peut ouvrir cette porte. » Précisa Camille

« - Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour nécessiter une telle sécurité ? » Interrogea Hermione

« - Le QG des Griffons, Mme Weasley. » Fit une voix grave

Hermione sursauta, se retourna et sourit en voyant Harry. Il s'était changé, il était désormais habillé en blanc de la tête aux pieds. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme, poussiéreuse, de lui sauter au cou.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« - Je suis là maintenant Hermione. » Lui répondit-il

« - Je sais … Tu ne nous abandonnera plus, dis ? » Pria la jeune femme

« - Qui est « nous » ? » Interrogea Harry

« - Moi. Tes amis. Ta nièce. » Enuméra Hermione

« - Nièce ? » Reprit le brun

« - … Je t'ai fait parrain. Je … Tu es d'accord ? » Dit rapidement la brune

« - Oui. Oui bien sûr ! Présentes la moi, que nous fassions connaissance. » S'enthousiasma Harry

Hermione mit sa fille dans les bras de Harry. Ambre le regarda un petit moment puis se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces.

« - Qu'est-ce qui … Oh je crois savoir. » Dévoila le Survivant

« - Harry ? » S'inquiéta la mère

« - Cette petite demoiselle a voulu entrer dans mon esprit. Je l'ai automatiquement repoussée. Elle est vexée. » Expliqua-t-il. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« - Ambre. Ambre Elizabeth Molly Weasley." Répondit Hermione

« - Elizabeth ? Ce n'est pas … » Commença Harry

« - Le prénom de ma sœur ? Si. Je voulais lui rendre hommage. » Continua la sorcière

« - Et pour la marraine ? » Demanda le chef des Griffons

« - J'ai pensé à Ginny. » Répliqua Hermione

« - Tu ne pourrais pas lui faire plus plaisir ! Et si on allait voir tout le monde ? » Proposa Harry

« - C'est partit ! Ou est Ange ? » Demanda Camille

« - Il ergote avec Stella pour la première place, dans la grande salle. » Dit Harry, prenant Hermione par la taille en commençant à avancer.

« - Et moi, je pue ? » Fit Alexandra, faussement outrée.

« - Mais non ma puce, viens. J'ai deux côtés. » Répliqua le brun

« - Si cette demoiselle n'était pas déjà prise, je serais jalouse. Dit Alexandra, jetant un froid. Hermione regardait à terre tandis que Harry n'osait regarder aucune des deux femmes.

« - … Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tu as bien dit Mme Weasley tout à l'heure ? » Questionna la blonde

« - Alex … Ronald Weasley, ça ne te dit rien ? » Dit Harry d'une voix lasse et triste

« - Oh ! Excuses moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas, je suis confuse … » Bredouilla Alexandra

« - Ça va. Il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue. » Répondit Hermione en repartant, clôturant ainsi la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, toujours aussi douloureux.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une porte, immense, qui n'était pas inconnue à Hermione. Et elle comprit. La Grande Salle. Harry avait reproduit, sans doute en partie, la seule maison qu'il avait jamais eu : Poudlard. Hermione entra dans la salle, Ambre dans les bras. Un concert d'applaudissements salua leur entrée. Harry fut attiré par un homme noir, très petit, peut-être un Pygmée, tandis qu'Alexandra l'était par ses amies, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se retrouvant seule, elle scruta la salle du regard et finit par tomber sur Ginny qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Elle alla prendre place à côté de la rouquine.

« - Alors, tu vas bien ? » Demanda cette dernière

« - Oui, beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et toi ? » Répondit Hermione

« - Nous avons gagné, tout est terminé, je vais forcément bien ! » Exulta Ginny

« - Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de ne plus être là bas. » Soupira Hermione

« - Ça a dû être vraiment dur pour toi … Une chose m'intrigue cependant. Pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé ta fille ? » Questionna la curieuse fille Weasley

« - Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je ne suis pas sûre. » Avoua Hermione

« - J'ai emmené le mangemort qui t'a agressé. Harry, Ange, Adam et moi allons lui faire une petite visite tout à l'heure. Voudras-tu venir ? » Consulta Ginny

« - Je … je ne sais pas. » Bégaya la brune

« - Juste pour voir son visage. » Continua la rousse

« - Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir. » Coupa Hermione

« - Bien sûr. Je te préviendrais quand on partira. Tu décideras à ce moment là. » Consentit Ginny

« - D'accord … Ginny ? Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être la marraine de ma fille ? » Proposa Hermione, anxieuse d'essuyer un refus

« - … Oui ! Evidemment oui ! Mais à une seule condition : que je sache son prénom. Sinon, adieu les cadeaux de Noël ! » Plaisanta la rouquine, l'air pourtant très sérieux

« - Ambre. » Répondit Hermione

« - C'est joli. » Commenta Ginny

« - Ron aimait beaucoup ce prénom. » Dit Hermione d'une voix triste et lointaine.

Ginny ne répondit rien et se contenta d'enlacer Hermione qui s'était mise à pleurer. Elle lui passait une main dans le dos et lui disait que ça irait, qu'elle s'en sortirait et qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus. Hermione finit par sécher ses larmes et se redressa. Sur ce, une femme brune au teint clair et aux yeux verts s'assit à côté de Ginny et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Katy ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Sursauta la rouquine

« - Désolé Gin' … Tu me présentes ? » Sourit la dénommée Katy

« - Katy, voici Hermione, une grande amie, connue à Poudlard évidemment. C'est la meilleure amie de Harry. » Présenta Ginny

« - Oh, c'est toi qui a giflé Malefoy ? » S'exclama la nouvelle arrivante

« - Il y a longtemps, oui. » Approuva Hermione

« - C'est son anecdote préférée. Donc, Hermione, je te présente Kathleen, mais surtout appelles la Katy, mon amie. » Reprit Ginny, sa voix devenant un peu plus sourde à la fin de sa phrase

« - Ton amie ? » Insista Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« - Je t'avais dit que cette formulation laissait des doutes ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! » Reprocha Katy à la rouquine

« - Pour le nombre de bêtises que tu dis à la seconde, crois moi c'est une bonne chose. » Railla Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres

« - Je suis très vexée maintenant. » Répliqua Katy, en lui tournant le dos

« - Reviens me voir quand tu auras fini de bouder. » Riposta Ginny, en continuant de sourire

Hermione, pendant l'échange entre les deux femmes, n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Katy s'en rendit compte et arrêta la pseudo dispute.

« - Tu vois, elle se moque de nous. » Reprit-elle

« - C'est parce que tu dis des âneries. » Plaisanta la rousse

« - Non, ça m'a simplement rappelé Poudlard, lorsque je me disputais avec Ron. Ne t'inquiètes pas Katy, j'ai très bien compris ce que Ginny voulait dire. » Dit Hermione

Katy sourit et Ginny prit discrètement sa main dans la sienne.

Les trois femmes avaient recommencé à parler lorsque le silence se fit. Harry était monté sur une table.

« - Mes chers Griffons. Mes camarades. Et surtout mes amis, vous qui êtes tous réunis ici. Aujourd'hui était lancée l'opération finale. Et je dois dire que vous l'avez excellemment réussie ! » Une ovation interrompit son discours, mais il reprit rapidement, toujours aussi éloquent et enthousiasme. « En moins de trois heures, la forteresse Jedusor a été détruite. Nous n'avons subi aucune perte et fait une dizaine de prisonniers. Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à allez voir si vous ne devez rien régler avec l'un d'entre eux. Dans trois jours, ils seront transférés au Ministère anglais. » Déclara-t-il

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny :

« - Qu'est –ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Il nous laisse l'opportunité d'aller voir les mangemorts et de parler avec eux. » Expliqua Ginny

« - De parler ? » Continua Hermione

« - Pour essayer de comprendre. A quoi pensais-tu ? » Interrogea la rouquine

« - A quelque chose de plus … violent. » Avoua la brune

Elles s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour écouter Harry.

« - Pour ce qui est de mon combat, je peux vous dire que grâce à tous nos efforts, à ces sept années entières de travail … Voldemort est vaincu ! » Cria-t-il après avoir fait durer le suspense.

S'en suivit une explosion de joie, même si la plupart s'en doutaient. Des feux d'artifices miniatures explosèrent dans la salle, plusieurs sorciers se mirent même à danser avec leur voisin.

« - Et tant que je suis dans les bonnes nouvelles … »

Harry descendit de la table sur laquelle il était juché, se dirigea vers Alexandra et mit un genoux à terre devant elle, salissant certainement son pantalon blanc. Puis il sortit un écrin d'une poche de sa veste et releva la tête vers la jeune femme.

« - Alexandra Maria Lise Petra, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ? » Déclama-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion devant une jeune femme muette de surprise

Dans la salle soudainement silencieuse, le oui exalté d'Alexandra résonna longtemps. Puis les Griffons sifflèrent lorsque les deux fiancés s'embrassèrent. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Ginny souriait comme si elle voulait toucher ses oreilles avec le coin de ses lèvres.

« - Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensembles ? » Questionna Hermione

« - Environ trois ans je crois. » Répondit Katy

« - Alors, l'ambiance te plaît ? » Fit Harry qui était arrivé de l'autre côté, tenant sa future femme rayonnante par la taille.

« - Oh Harry ! Félicitations ! » S'exclama Hermione

« - Je n'ai pas fait grand chose tu sais. » Répliqua modestement le Survivant

« - A part éliminer un mage noir et demander en mariage ta petite amie devant une salle bondée. » Reprit Ginny

« - Oui c'est vrai. Je suis exceptionnel. » Fit semblant de se vanter le seul homme du petit groupe

« - Pas partout mio piccolo principe. » **(1) **Plaisanta, ou peut-être pas, sa future femme

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Harry, perplexe

« - Oh mais rien … Rien du tout. » Assura Alexandra, son sourire dénotant le contraire

Le banquet se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Des rires fusaient de tous les coins. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la confrontation qui l'attendait. Devait-elle y aller ? Pourrait-elle supporter de le voir ? Le fait que Harry soit là la rassurait mais elle aurait préféré que les autres ne viennent pas. Lorsqu'à la fin du repas Harry se leva une nouvelle fois, tout le monde se tut et attendit. Il ne prononça qu'une seule phrase : « Pour les mangemorts, c'est maintenant. »

Une vingtaine de personnes se levèrent et ils suivirent Harry dans le château. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en fer, que Ange poussa. Derrière cette porte, des pièces blanches, avec de grandes vitres. Dans chaque pièce, un mangemort. Les Griffons scrutèrent les salles, quelques uns semblèrent reconnaître des mangemorts, ils passèrent à travers une vitre après avoir posé leur tatouage dessus. Quand tous les autres furent partis du couloir, le petit groupe composé de Ginny, Ange, Harry, Adam et Hermione se dirigea jusqu'à la dernière salle, dans laquelle se trouvait un homme encore cagoulé.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq et Harry scella personnellement les issues. Les trois hommes s'avancèrent et firent apparaître cinq fauteuils en cuir plus une chaise en bois. Le mangemort prit place sur la chaise. Harry s'assit face à lui tandis que Hermione prenait la place la plus éloignée possible. Elle avait confié Ambre à Katy, ne voulant pas exposer sa file au regard de l'homme. Harry commença à parler.

« - Nous allons te poser quelques questions. Si tu ne réponds pas ou si tu mens, je le saurais et nous emploierons d'autres méthodes pour avoir des réponses. C'est bien compris ? » Menaça Harry d'une voix que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui fit froid dans le dos

« - Oui. » Répondit l'homme d'une voix éraillée.

« - Qui étais-tu pour Voldemort ? » Questionna-t-il

« - Un lieutenant. » Répondit l'homme

« - Expliques-toi mieux. » Grogna Ange

« - Il y a deux généraux, six commandants et dix-huit lieutenants. Je commandais cinq soldats. » Développa le mangemort

« - Que plaideras-tu face au Juge ? » Demanda Adam

« - Coupable … mais pour mieux espionner. » Révéla l'homme en noir

« - Impossible ! Jamais un membre de l'Ordre n'aurait fait ça à Hermione ! » Cria Ginny

« - Ginny, s'il te plaît.» Calma Harry

« - Pardon. » S'excusa la rouquine

« - Un membre de l'Ordre hein ? Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda Harry

Un silence plana dans la pièce

« - On t'a demandé ton nom ! » S'énerva Ange

Le mangemort ne répondait toujours pas.

« - Adam, à toi l'honneur. » Invita Harry

« - Je m'attends plutôt à une horreur. » Répliqua Adam

Adam se leva, s'avança vers le mangemort et d'un geste sec, lui enleva sa cagoule.

_**A suivre ...**_

**_(1) : _**mon petit prince

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là, et puis … Une tite review pour une jeune auteuze, ça vous tenterait pas ?**

**Et puis, pas de review ... pas de suite. Ce serait dommage de ne pas découvrir qui se cache derrière cette cagoule, vous ne pensez pas ?**


	5. Weasley

**Disclaimer** : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**Titre** : Cauchemar ?

**Auteur** : Pirate OfHogwart, toute seule comme une grande

**Genre** : Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama (mais pas tout au long)

**Rating** : T, par précaution et pour évocations de scènes pas sympathiques

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire contiendra des mentions d'homosexualité, si cela vous dérange, il existe un joli bouton précédent dont vous pouvez vous servir.

**Synopsis** : Capturée par des inconnus, jetée en prison, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?

**Spoilers** : Un peu de spoiler des cinq premiers tomes. Pas du 6ème

**Note** : Comme vous devez le savoir, fanfiction a interdit les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, faites le, ce n'en sera que plus simple. Sinon, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis.

**Note 2 : **Cette histoire contiendra sept chapitres en tout, c'est définitif ;)

Je tiens à remercier une certaine demoiselle (LQPC pour ne pas la citer) d'avoir pris la peine de corriger et commenter ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront.

Je profite également de ce petit créneau pour vous inciter à aller lire la fiction de ma chère bêta LQPC, _L'Elfe au sang mêlé_. Mêlant action, aventure, et même romance, elle ne décevra pas les fans d'un Harry qui acquiert de nouveaux pouvoirs et découvrent d'autres facettes de la magie.

Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris, n 'hésitez pas ;)

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5**** : Weasley**

Des cheveux roux apparurent mais leur possesseur gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Ange, qui était à côté d'Adam, attrapa les mèches rousses tira violemment la tête en arrière, ce qui fit apparaître des taches de rousseur … et deux yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

« - Oh Merlin ! » S'étouffa Harry

« - Ron ? Ron … » Murmura Ginny

Mais le rouquin ne répondait pas, ne les regardait même pas. Il fixait Hermione, qui était tétanisée. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort. Il avait été tué par des mangemorts ! Tous étaient muets. Harry réfléchit quelques instants puis prit la parole.

« - J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu as de très bonnes justifications. Car ce que tu as fait est injustifiable. » Menaça le Survivant, d'une voix polaire

« - Je … vais commencer par le début. » Balbutia Ron

« - C'est tellement plus logique. » Grinça Adam

« - Il y a maintenant un an, huit mois et treize jours, Voldemort m'a contacté. Ou plutôt, il m'a capturé et est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que si je voulais revoir ma femme vivante, et qu'elle le reste, je devais me mettre à son service. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai accepté. » Récita le roux

« - Où es ta marque ? » Demanda Ange

« - Je n'ai pas ce que tu … vous cherchez. Voldemort l'a remplacé par un bijou. » Expliqua Ron

« - Et ensuite ? » Reprit Ange

« - Je suis monté en grade. Et j'ai échoué à ma première mission importante. Pour me punir, il a fait enlever Hermione, puis l'a fait interroger au cas où elle sache quelque chose sur Harry. Je devais assister à toutes les séances. Il a finalement arrêté. Mais il ne l'a pas relâchée. Il a fait croire à ma mort. Pour que je sois libre. Un jour, il a dit qu'elle devait porter mon enfant. Un sang pur. » Continua le mangemort

« - Mais il est stupide ! Les parents de Hermione sont des … » Commença Ginny

« - Sorciers de sang-pur. J'ai été adoptée. » Coupa Hermione

« - J'ai refusé de le faire. Parce que je devais le faire en tant que mangemort. Alors il m'a mis sous Imperium et a tout fait à ma place. J'ai regretté d'avoir refusé. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait de mal Hermione, je te le jure ! » Pleura le jeune homme

« - Tais-toi ! Tu m'as vue souffrir pendant des mois et tu n'as jamais rien fait ! Même Rogue m'a aidé. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Quelles que soient tes explications, je te hais. Et **ma** fille te hait aussi. Pour moi, mon mari est mort et le restera ! » Éclata Hermione, se faisant réellement entendre pour la première fois.

« - Hermione je t'en prie … » Pria le rouquin

« - As-tu écouté mes supplications quand j'avais les jambes brisées ! M'as-tu aidée quand je crachais mon sang ! Il ne me semble pas. Tu me rebutes. Tu es une honte pour ta famille et tous ceux qui ont aimé un jour Ronald Weasley. » Déclama Hermione d'un ton dégoûté

Hermione, complètement hors d'elle, se dirigea vers la vitre donnant sur le couloir et lança un tel regard à Harry qu'il l'ouvrit sans piper mot. Ginny, après un dernier coup d'œil mi-coléreux/mi-apitoyé vers son frère, partit la rejoindre. Les trois autres devaient encore régler quelques détails. Hermione était partie en courant, au hasard, ce qui rendait la recherche de Ginny plus compliquée. Enfin la brune s'arrêté, impasse oblige, et la rousse la retrouva.

« - Hermione ! » Cria Ginny

« - Laisse moi, je veux être seule. » Répliqua la brune

« - Tu as été seule bien assez longtemps comme cela. Viens avec moi, je te ramène à l'appartement … J'espère que Katy va bien. » Lança la rouquine pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

« - Est-ce que tu insinues que ma fille peut l'avoir épuisée ? » Reprit Hermione

« - C'est un bébé. C'est fatiguant, surtout très jeunes. Tu dois le savoir. » Répondit Ginny

« - Allez, je te suis. » Obtempéra la jeune mère

Elles repartirent dans une autre direction et marchèrent une dizaine de minutes à travers le château. Ginny s'arrêta devant une porte bleue, qui se fondait dans le mur, et Katy vint lui ouvrir. Ambre n'était pas dans ses bras. Elle vit les yeux encore rouges et gonflés d'Hermione et cela lui suffit pour comprendre la majorité de ce qui s'était passé. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent et Katy referma la porte. Elles allèrent s'installer dans le salon, où Ambre reposait sagement. Hermione alla directement la prendre dans ses bras avant de s'assoire dans le canapé. Ginny et Katy s'assirent côte à côte, les bras de la brune passés autour de la taille de la rousse.

« - Alors, vous avez appris quelque chose de nouveau ? » Demanda la Griffonne brune

« - Oui. » Dit Hermione sèchement

« - Je sais enfin pourquoi on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de mon frère. Il est vivant. » Expliqua Ginny

« - Non ! Il est mort. » S'exclama Hermione

« - Hermione … » Pria la rouquine

« - Il est mort et je hais l'homme qui possède désormais son visage. » Souffla durement Hermione

« - … C'est ton droit. Mais tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir un peu. » Répondit la sœur de ce dernier

« - J'ai eu assez de temps pour réfléchir en prison. » Répliqua la brune sur le même ton

« - Hermione … Je t'aime comme une sœur. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Et … j'ai la profonde conviction que tu devrais parler à Ron. » Insista-t-elle

« - Je verrai ça demain. Tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est dormir. » Eluda Hermione

« - Restes à la maison. » Offrit Ginny

« - Ah oui ? Et elle dort dans notre lit ? » Demanda Katy

« - Mon amour, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose qui risque de te paraître improbable, mais je t'assure que c'est possible : nous sommes des sorcières. Par conséquent, nous pouvons aisément transformer un canapé en lit. Comprends-tu ce que je dis ? » Répondit Ginny, moqueuse

Katy parut vexée et Hermione rit à nouveau. Quand elle eut finit, la compagne de Ginny eut un mauvais sourire.

« - Et comme nous avons deux canapés » Reprit-elle. « Ça fera deux lits. Un pour Hermione et un pour toi. » Proposa nonchalamment la compagne de la rouquine

« - Katy … » Murmura la principale intéressée

« - Chérie ? » Répondit la brune

« - Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça. » Affirma-t-elle, incertaine

« - Faire quoi ? » Demanda son amie, innocemment

« - Ça fait deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes vues qu'en coup de vent et tu me ferais dormir dans un autre lit que le tien ! » S'exclama Ginny

« - Et bien … De toute façon nous avons des invités, ce ne serait pas correct de risquer quoi que ce soit. » Continua Katy sur un air très sérieux

« - Oh ne vous gênez pas pour moi. » Rit Hermione

« - Tu vois … Je m'excuse. Tu es une sorcière très intelligente. » Commença Ginny

« - Et très douée. » Ajouta Katy

« - Et très douée. Et magnifique. Et très douce. » Rajouta la rousse

« - Arrêtes toi là je vais finir par croire que tu simules. » Plaisanta Katy

« - Mais je ne simule jamais voyons ! » Reprit Ginny, le sous-entendu marquant nettement sa voix

Hermione continuait de rire doucement à l'écoute de cet échange entre les deux femmes, nullement gênée (elle avait toujours été élevée dans des idées tolérantes). Ambre se rappela à elle en se mettant à pleurer et elle perçut rapidement une sensation de faim étrangère à son corps. Sa petite fille réclamait son dîner. Elle se leva et alla dans une chambre, par pudeur. Elle en profita pour observer un peu mieux sa fille. Des yeux bleus de nourrisson, mais qui pourraient bien rester de cette couleur. Des cheveux clairs sur la tête. Blonds cendrés. Ou roux. Ils étaient même clairement roux. Il n'y avait aucun doute. On frappa soudainement à la porte.

« - Hermione, ça va ? » Interrogea Ginny derrière la porte

« - Oui ça va. » Assura la sorcière

« - Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle

« - Tu es chez toi. » Répondit Hermione en finissant de se rhabiller.

« - Non, en fait, c'est l'appartement de Katy. » Renseigna la jeune Weasley

« - … Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu … » Commença Hermione pour lancer la conversation, et assouvir sa curiosité également.

« - … aimes les filles ? » Finit Ginny

« - Que tu es avec elle, mais si tu veux répondre aux deux … » Reprit la brune

« - J'ai commencé à en prendre conscience vers seize/dix-sept ans. J'étais encore à Poudlard. Puis un jour, Harry est arrivé, déguisé, pour ses recrutements. Et il y avait une très belle jeune femme qui a retenu mon attention pendant tout leur séjour. J'ai su après qu'elle était en partie Vélane. Mais à partir de là, j'étais sûre de moi. Harry m'a engagé dans son groupe et là j'ai fait la connaissance de Katy. Après deux ans de cohabitation, je lui ai tout dévoilé : mon orientation, et surtout mes sentiments pour elle. » Raconta Ginny

« - Et ? » Voulut savoir Hermione

« - Elle m'a sauté au cou, m'a embrassé et m'a finalement reproché d'avoir mis des siècles à me décider. » Sourit la rouquine

« - Génial. » Commenta Hermione

« - Oui. C'est l'amour. Et c'est précieux. » Dit-elle en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase

« - Je sais où tu veux en venir. C'est non. » Coupa la brune

« - Je pense sincèrement que vous devriez parler, longuement. Même si c'est douloureux. » Continua tout de même Ginny

« - Tu sais …je l'aime. J'aime mon mari. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. » Avoua Hermione

« - Il t'a sauvé la vie au château. » Tenta Ginny

« - Il m'a menti. Il n'a pas eu confiance et nous a mis en danger. » Rétorqua Hermione

« - Il t'aime. Et tu l'aimes. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a quelque chose à faire avec ça ? » Demanda Ginny, d'un ton convaincu

« - Peut-être … Je ne sais pas. » Hésita Hermione, qui semblait totalement perdue.

« - Réfléchis. » Conseilla la rouquine

« - Oui. En attendant je suis crevée. » Dit-elle en changeant de sujet

« - Je m'occupe de ton lit. » Affirma la rousse

« - Et du tien ? » Taquina Hermione

« - Tu es assise dessus. Maintenant lèves toi, je t'emmène dans la pièce qui te servira de chambre. » Reprit Ginny

La nuit de Hermione ne fut pas la plus reposante, notamment à cause de Ambre qui se réveillait pendant la nuit ; cependant la jeune femme se sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps en sécurité et elle se leva un sourire timide aux lèvres grâce à cette idée. Ginny était déjà levée et elle avait préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner, à l'image de ceux que sa mère faisait, qui aurait pu convenir à tout Poudlard.

« - Tu aimes la confiture de potiron ? » S'informa la rousse

« - Ma foi, tu sais, je mangerai n'importe quoi. Dis-moi, tu as invité du monde au petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda Hermione, en souriant

« - Non, pourquoi ? » Répondit Ginny, perplexe

« - Oh rien … Juste pour la quantité. » Plaisanta la brune

« - Katy mange pour quatre. Et elle ne grossit pas. Je trouve cela profondément injuste … » Se plaignit-elle. « Tu tiens à faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? »

« - J'ai des millions de choses à faire ! Retourner chez moi, voir les dégâts, commencer les réparations, aller voir Luna et son fils … » Enuméra Hermione

« - Son fils ? » L'interrompit Ginny

« - Elle était mariée à Neville. Et leur fils … doit avoir un an maintenant. » Expliqua-t-elle

« - Je ne le savais même pas ! Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux. » Proposa la jeune Weasley

« - Aucun problème. Je dois aussi me racheter une baguette. Et acheter des vêtements pour Ambre. Aller voir mon patron et démissionner. Trouver un local pour m'installer et ouvrir une boutique. Aller rassurer ma famille, et m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. » Poursuivit la brune

« - Et tu veux faire tout ça aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Ginny, sceptique et un peu moqueuse

« - Ce serait l'idéal. » Reprit Hermione, enjouée

« - Tu es tombée sur la tête ! Achètes deux trois trucs pour ma filleule, une baguette qui te convient, vas rassurer tes parents et reviens ici. Je peux t'assurer que tu seras déjà bien fatiguée.» La mit en garde Ginny

« - D'accord. Allez, je m'en vais. » Lança-t-elle

« - Moi je vais réveiller Katy. Passes une bonne journée. Et ne sors pas toute seule ! » Somma la rouquine

« - Bien maman. A ce soir. » Taquina la jeune mère

Sa fille dans les bras (enfin, dans un châle que Katy avait métamorphosé en porte-bébé basique la veille), Hermione sortit de l'appartement et redescendit vers la grande salle. En chemin elle croisa Adam qui lui apprit que Harry était sortit avec Alexandra, en amoureux. Il lui proposa alors de l'accompagner en ville, afin de l'aider, ce qu'Hermione accepta. Adam les conduisit jusqu'à une salle emplie d'objets communs et cassés : des Portoloins. Les deux adultes attrapèrent une paire de lunettes tordues et Adam l'activa –toujours avec sa marque-.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle plutôt sombre, mais propre. Le Griffon s'avança et Hermione le suivit. Il lui précisa qu'ils n'étaient pas à Londres mais à Paris. Et qu'il parlait parfaitement le français, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ils commencèrent par entrer dans une boutique de baguettes magiques et Hermione en ressortit au bout d'une heure avec une baguette de 26 centimètres, en chêne sylvestre avec une écaille de dragon ukrainien. Totalement différent de sa première baguette mais le marchand, un certain M. Jolibois, lui avait assuré que c'était tout à fait normal, que chacun évoluait.

Après l'achat de la baguette vint le moment d'acheter quelques affaires, pour Ambre et pour elle-même ; Adam lui avançait l'argent car Gringotts était fermée. Hermione se contenta du strict minimum. Elle irait chercher tout le reste quand elle serait installée, et qu'elle aurait accès à son compte en banque. Quand elle finit, il était déjà treize heures et ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant français. Ambre était très calme, somnolait beaucoup, et lorsqu'elle était réveillée, elle observait le monde avec ses petits yeux bleus curieux. Elle ne pleura pas une fois dans le bâtiment. Adam fit office de traducteur et de conseiller. Ils se régalèrent et ressortirent une heure et demie plus tard. Hermione exposa ensuite au jeune homme son envie d'aller voir ses parents afin de pouvoir les rassurer.

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

**Je voulais vous avertir que je mangeais des reviews au petit-déjeuner, et qu'avec rien dans le ventre, je n'arrivais plus à poster … Vraiment dommage comme situation …**

**Comment ça, ma demande est vraiment pas discrète ?**

**Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je peux mieux faire. Mais au moins ainsi le message est passé, non ?**

**Je vous remercie de me suivre, et puis j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.**

**Pour vous servir, **

**Pirate OfHogwart**


	6. Retrouvailles et décision

**Disclaimer** : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**Titre** : Cauchemar ?

**Auteur** : Pirate OfHogwart, toute seule comme une grande

**Genre** : Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama (mais pas tout au long)

**Rating** : T, par précaution et pour évocations de scènes pas sympathiques

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire contiendra des mentions d'homosexualité, si cela vous dérange, il existe un joli bouton précédent dont vous pouvez vous servir.

**Synopsis** : Capturée par des inconnus, jetée en prison, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?

**Spoilers** : Un peu de spoiler des cinq premiers tomes. Pas du 6ème

**Note** : Comme vous devez le savoir, fanfiction a interdit les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, faites le, ce n'en sera que plus simple. Sinon, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis.

**Note 2 : **Cette histoire contiendra sept chapitres en tout, c'est définitif ;)

Je tiens à remercier une certaine demoiselle (LQPC pour ne pas la citer) d'avoir pris la peine de corriger et commenter ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront.

Je profite également de ce petit créneau pour vous inciter à aller lire la fiction de ma chère bêta LQPC, _L'Elfe au sang mêlé_. Mêlant action, aventure, et même romance, elle ne décevra pas les fans d'un Harry qui acquiert de nouveaux pouvoirs et découvrent d'autres facettes de la magie.

Je fais aussi de la pub pour une autre fiction, qui mérite d'être connue : _Le réveil de l'ange_, de Lumenor. Rating M, yuris & yaois, scénario … Tout pour plaire, non ?

Les liens se trouvent dans mes favoris, n 'hésitez pas ;)

**

* * *

****Chapitre 6**** : Retrouvailles**

« - Tes parents … Ils sont en Angleterre ? » Demanda Adam, légèrement inquiet

« - Oui, à Londres. » Indiqua Hermione

« - Londres ? »

« - Enfin, en périphérie. Mais c'est près de la capitale. »

« - C'est embêtant. » Déclara-t-il

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - N'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point nous sommes tranquilles ici ? Et puis … tu n'as vu aucune manifestation pour fêter la disparition de Voldemort. La nouvelle n'est même pas en première page du journal. »

« - Et bien … Oui en effet. Il faut également dire que c'est la première fois que je sors. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là. Qu'est-ce que l'animation de Paris a à voir avec le fait d'aller rendre visite à mes parents ? » Demanda Hermione, perplexe

« - Voldemort avait déjà perdu beaucoup de terrain un peu partout en Europe. Il ne menaçait plus que l'Angleterre, et la Bulgarie. En France, l'histoire n'intéresse plus les foules, les gens ne se sentent plus concernés. » Expliqua Adam

« - Mais pas en Angleterre... » Réfléchit la jeune femme

« - Ta photo a fait la une pendant plus d'une semaine. Et on a parlé de toi dans le journal pendant au moins six mois. Et maintenant que Voldy n'est plus là, on reparle des prisonniers, donc de toi. Si tu apparaissais, même seule, tu serais vite submergée. » L'informa Adam

« - Je serai discrète. Mais je t'en prie, il faut que j'aille les voir ! » Implora-t-elle

« - Et il faut que j'assure ta sécurité, sinon Harry va me décapiter. » Répondit-il

« - Adam … Ce sont mes parents … Ils ne savent même pas si je suis vivante ou pas … Je t'en prie. » Continua cependant Hermione

« - Bon … D'accord. Mais tu fais comme je te dis. »

« - Oui. Merci. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, un couple se tenait devant une petite maison semblable à toutes les autres, un bébé dans les bras. Les deux adultes étaient blonds comme les blés, l'homme était beaucoup plus grand que la jeune femme, tandis que l'enfant semblait avoir moins d'un mois. L'homme frappa à la porte.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années entrouvrit la porte tout en laissant la chaînette de sécurité. Ses cheveux bruns, virant clairement au gris, étaient tirés dans un chignon lâche et défait, et ses yeux marqués de grandes cernes accusaient la fatigue.

« - Que voulez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de Bible, d'aspirateur ou d'une collection de dictionnaires. » Dit-elle d'une voix sèche et lasse

« - Nous n'en vendons pas. Nous sommes … des amis de votre fille et nous avons des informations pour vous. » Répondit l'homme, parlant doucement

« - Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un de ces … mangemorts ? » Interrogea-t-elle, méfiante

« - Rien d'autre que notre parole. Nous n'en sommes pas. » Assura la femme

« - Entrez. Mon mari est dans le salon. » Déclara la plus âgée

Mme Granger enleva la chaînette qui bloquait la porte, l'ouvrit et la referma derrière l'homme. Elle les conduisit dans le salon, où son mari lisait un journal. Un journal dont les photos bougeaient … Un journal sorcier. Il re leva la tête vers les étrangers.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Liz ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, ne voyant pas sa femme revenir

« - Ils connaissent Hermione. Ils disent avoir des nouvelles. » Le rassura-t-elle en apparaissant derrière les nouveaux venus

« - Mais qui êtes vous ? » Questionna M.Granger

« - Je suis Adam Surrey. Et je tiens à vous dire que votre fille est vivante. Vivante et en bonne santé. »

« - C'est vrai ? » Demanda Mme Granger, les larmes aux yeux

« - Oui maman. C'est vrai. » Déclara Hermione après avoir enlevé le sort qui la camouflait.

Les Granger étaient médusés. Son père était cloué dans son fauteuil et fixait la sorcière d'un air perdu. Sa mère, après un moment d'hésitation, s'approcha de sa fille, tremblante.

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule

« - Oui. C'est moi maman. » Lui répondit Hermione

« - Hermione ! Nous avons toujours espéré que tu reviennes. Et nos vœux ont été exaucés. Est-ce ton enfant ? » Demanda Mme Granger

« - Je vous présente votre petite fille, Ambre. »

Des larmes coulant de ses yeux, Mme Granger enlaça sa fille et sa petite-fille. Son mari se joignit finalement aux retrouvailles.

« - Et qui est le sauveur de notre fille ? » Interrogea-t-il

« - Harry Potter et ses troupes bien sûr. » Le renseigna la jeune femme

« - Harry Potter … Ton ami d'école ? »

« - Oui, c'est cela. »

« - Que Dieu bénisse cet homme. » Pria Mme Granger

Pendant presque une heure, les Granger parlèrent avec leur fille tandis qu'Adam, présenté comme le père d'Ambre, jouait avec cette dernière. A quinze heures trente, ils prirent congé des parents de la sorcière et retournèrent au QG des Griffons. Adam la laissa devant une porte dorée –ordre du chef avait-il dit-. Hermione, ses paquets en poche, frappa à la porte. Ce fut Harry qui lui ouvrit. Le jeune homme était habillé plus simplement que la veille au soir. Il portait un jean délavé et un T-shirt rouge sur lequel un lion était dessiné. Il la fit avancer jusqu'à une grande pièce circulaire.

Les murs étaient peints en imitation bois, ce qui conférait à la pièce une sensation de chaleur et de simplicité. Les fauteuils crème, blanc, oranges pâles et rouges clairs regroupés autour d'une table de salon en verre renforçaient cette impression.

L'âtre de la cheminée de pierre était éteint à cette époque de l'année mais en hiver les flammes apportaient encore de nouvelles couleurs. Cinq personnes étaient déjà installées dans les sièges. Derrière Hermione, Harry s'avança, lui prit Ambre des bras, la confia à Alexandra et avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il la fit s'avancer dans la salle et scella la porte.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce que … » Commença à demander Hermione

« - Assieds-toi, c'est important. » La coupa Harry avec un ton qui la convainquit d'obéir. Il fit de même. Bien. Je vois que tout le monde est à l'heure, c'est parfait. »

« - Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué si tôt ? » Demanda un jeune homme, dans l'ombre

« - Il faut agir le plus rapidement possible. » Répliqua Harry

« - Albus va se poser des questions. » Intervint Severus

« - Laissons Dumbledore là où il est. Je veux vous parler d'un espion. D'un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était dans les rangs des mangemorts. » Coupa le Survivant

« - Qu'y a-t-il à dire là-dessus ? » Demanda Tonks, sortant de la pénombre dans laquelle elle était restée cachée jusqu'à présent, surprenant Hermione

« - Je n'étais pas au courant. Et je suppose que tu sais de qui je parle Severus. » Répondit Harry

« - Oui. Ronald Weasley. » Confirma l'espion

« - Pourquoi ? » Questionna Harry, légèrement inquiétant

« - Tu aurais hésité à lancer l'attaque si tu avais su que Weasley pouvait être dans le château en tant que mangemort. » Justifia Rogue

« - Non. Je n'ai pas hésité alors que tu y étais ! » S'exclama-t-il

« - J'ai eu mes raisons de te cacher cela et je ne te présenterai aucune excuse. » Répliqua le Maître des Potions

« - De toute façon, la question qui m'intéresse, et qui est à l'origine de notre réunion, n'est pas là. C'est ici que Hermione intervient. » Dit Harry pour mettre fin à la discussion

S'en suivit une longue discussion qui dura jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. On parla longuement sur le cas Weasley, sur sa culpabilité notamment. Les avis divergeaient et les témoignages manquaient, mais jamais il ne fut prononcé un jugement avant l'heure, jamais on n'accusa le rouquin, tout comme on ne le considéra pas innocent d'office. Hermione n'avait parlé que le strict nécessaire, ne voulant pas revivre ce moment encore très éprouvant moralement. Sa fille lui manquait, et Harry remarqua qu'elle était nerveuse. Il décida qu'il était temps de rendre un jugement, jugement qui serait décisif pour l'avenir de son ancien meilleur ami.

« - Il est temps de décider si Ronald Weasley est oui ou non coupable de ce crime ; et de déterminer s'il subira la peine capitale dans le cas où il serait déclaré coupable. » Déclara Harry en coupant court à toutes les discussions

« - La peine capitale … Mais enfin Harry, il n'en a jamais été question ! Elle a été abolie depuis des années ! » S'exclama Tonks, choquée

« - Mais nous sommes en temps de guerre. Donc cette sentence s'applique, conformément aux lois martiales. » Expliqua doctement Hermione

« - C'est exact Miss Granger. Une fois de plus. » Répliqua Rogue

« - Mme Weasley je vous prie. » Corrigea la jeune femme

« - Pourquoi tenez-vous à garder le nom de cet homme, Mme ? » Demanda un des hommes

« - Mon mari et le mangemort que vous avez arrêté n'ont absolument rien en commun. Ce sont deux personnes totalement différentes. »

« - Pouvons nous revenir au sujet de départ ? » Demanda Harry, en attendant que le silence se fasse. « Bien. D'après ce que m'a dit _Mme Weasley_ ici présente, c'était Voldemort qui semblait contrôler les actes de Ronald Weasley. Nous avons tous délibéré, nous avons également entendu le témoignage de l'accusé recueilli hier. Je vous demande à tous de vous exprimer sur son statut, et vous somme de bien y réfléchir, afin de ne pas condamner un innocent, ni de relâcher un criminel. Tonks, nous commencerons par ton verdict. »

« - Je déclare Ronald Weasley non-coupable. » Répondit la jeune Auror

« - Non coupable pour moi aussi. » Répéta un homme grisonnant, aux cheveux courts et à l'aspect sévère, une sorte de réplique de Mac Gonagall masculine, qui aurait sans doute fait sourire Hermione si la situation n'était pas si grave

« - Non coupable. » Continua un asiatique en toge bleue nuit qui, bien que petit, dégageait une forte aura de puissance et de contrôle.

« - Non coupable. » Poursuivit un homme châtain, très discret. Certainement un espion.

« - … Trop Gryffondor pour être coupable. » Déclama Severus avec une petite grimace de dédain, fidèle à lui-même

« - Bien. Si mon maître d'arme, mes deux généraux et mes deux chefs espions pensent qu'il n'est pas coupable, je déclare Ronald Weasley innocent, et je donne ma parole de ne pas le livrer au Ministère, conformément au vœu de sa sœur dans le cas d'un tel jugement. Merci d'avoir été présents, je vous laisse vous en aller, vous devez avoir d'autres choses bien plus amusantes à faire, comme fêter notre liberté nouvelle. Merci mes amis, d'avoir été là. »

Les différentes personnes présentes se levèrent, serrèrent Harry dans leurs bras en lui murmurant des paroles (de félicitations ?). Rapidement, il ne resta plus que lui et Hermione dans la salle. Elle se releva du confortable siège en cuir dans lequel elle attendait et Harry l'enlaça.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu retiré Ambre ? » Demanda-t-elle en se défaisant de l'étreinte

« - J'avais deux raisons. Premièrement, certaines personnes ici pratiquaient, et pratiquent toujours, une occlumancie plus … agressive que la mienne. Je ne voulais pas que ta fille, que ma nièce, passe le restant de ses jours à se prendre pour une vache ou une poule. Deuxièmement, si jamais elle avait pu passer nos barrières mentales sans subir aucun dégât, elle aurait vu des choses horribles qui l'auraient énormément choqué, alors même qu'elle n'est pas apte à les comprendre. » Expliqua Harry d'un ton sérieux, mais pas affolé.

« - Je vois. Je n'y avais pas pensé. » Avoua Hermione

« - Moi non plus pour tout te dire. C'est Severus qui me l'a fait remarqué quelques secondes avant ton arrivée. » Concéda-t-il « Hermione … Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

« - Je me suis dit que … ce serait peut-être une bonne chose que ce soit toi qui annonces la bonne nouvelle à Ron. Ne le prends surtout pas comme une obligation ! C'est juste une proposition. » Déclama Harry, incertain quant à la réaction de son amie.

« - Moi ? Lui annoncer ? … Je … je suppose que je peux le faire. » Hésita-t-elle

« - Est-ce que tu **veux** le faire ? » Reprit Harry en insistant sur le verbe

« - Et bien … Oui, je suis d'accord. Après tout, nous avons tous estimé qu'il était innocent, non ? » Dit Hermione, un fugace sourire aux lèvres

« - Et bien dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite ? A moins que tu y vois une objection. » Proposa le brun

« - Pas d'objection, mais une demande. »

« - Je suis à ton écoute. »

« - Que dirais-tu d'emmener Ambre et Ginny ? »

« - … Si tu le désires, moi je suis d'accord. Je vais chercher Gin' et on se rejoint dans le hall ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Ça me convient. A tout de suite. »

Accompagnée de sa fille, de Ginny et de Harry, elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre où le rouquin était retenu captif. Plus elle avançait, moins les couloirs étaient décorés. Ils arrivaient dans la zone … de captivité. Il n'y avait pas de portraits parlants, Harry avait été suffisamment marqué par celui de la mère de Sirius. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui dégageait plus de magie que les autres. La « cellule » de Ron.

Elle poussa la porte et entra, laissant ses deux amis au seuil de la porte, avec sa fille. La pièce était spartiate. Les murs étaient de couleur claire, mais tout était relativement décrépit. Un lit simple avec une couverture, en bon état, était poussé contre le mur. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Il y avait juste une autre porte sur le mur opposé, certainement la salle de bain. Une simple table de bois et un tabouret se partageaient l'espace restant, qui était plutôt restreint. Le plafond diffusait une lumière pâle. Tout ceci lui rappelait sinistrement sa propre détention et à ce moment précis, elle hésita à aller plus loin, ne sachant si elle supporterait de lui parler.

Ron était assis sur son lit, tourné vers la porte, le visage dans les mains. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son visage creusé et blafard témoignait de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait sans doute passé. Une barbe apparaissait sur ses joues émaciées et lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un détenu moldu. Mais ses yeux … Ses yeux bleus n'avaient rien perdu de leur superbe et de leur pouvoir hypnotique. Ils semblaient tellement tristes. Surpris aussi. Curieux mélange que celui de l'espoir et du désespoir. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à la revoir de si tôt, à la revoir tout court peut-être même...

_**To be continued … **_

* * *

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et j'espère qu'il vous étonnera autant qu'il l'a fait pour ma bêta.**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir, j'ose espérer, en attendant, avoir de vos nouvelles.**

**Pourquoi pas avec une review ?**

**Avec toute l'estime d'une jeune auteuze ;**

**Pour vous servir, **

**Pirate OfHogwart**


	7. Fin d'un cauchemar

**Disclaimer** : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**Titre** : Cauchemar ?

**Auteur** : Pirate OfHogwart, toute seule comme une grande

**Genre** : Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama (mais pas tout au long)

**Rating** : T, par précaution et pour évocations de scènes pas sympathiques

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire contiendra des mentions d'homosexualité, si cela vous dérange, il existe un joli bouton précédent dont vous pouvez vous servir.

**Synopsis** : Capturée par des inconnus, jetée en prison, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi ?

**Spoilers** : Un peu de spoiler des cinq premiers tomes. Pas du 6ème

**Note** : Comme vous devez le savoir, fanfiction a interdit les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, faites le, ce n'en sera que plus simple. Sinon, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais le temps, c'est promis.

**Note 2 : **Dernier chapitre ! Snif je suis toute émue ...

Je tiens à remercier une certaine demoiselle (LQPC pour ne pas la citer) d'avoir pris la peine de corriger et commenter ce chapitre.

Je profite également de ce petit créneau pour vous inciter à aller lire la fiction de ma chère bêta LQPC (toujours la même héhé), _L'Elfe au sang mêlé_. Mêlant action, aventure, et même romance, elle ne décevra pas les fans d'un Harry qui acquiert de nouveaux pouvoirs et découvrent d'autres facettes de la magie.

Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre final :**** Fin d'un cauchemar**

_Rappel du dernier chapitre : _

Ron était assis sur son lit, tourné vers la porte, le visage dans les mains. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son visage creusé et blafard témoignait de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait sans doute passé. Une barbe apparaissait sur ses joues émaciées et lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un détenu moldu. Mais ses yeux … Ses yeux bleus n'avaient rien perdu de leur superbe et de leur pouvoir hypnotique. Ils semblaient tellement tristes. Surpris aussi. Curieux mélange que celui de l'espoir et du désespoir. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à la revoir de si tôt, à la revoir tout court peut-être même...

**« - Bonjour Ronald. »** Commença-t-elle

**« - Bonjour Hermione. Comment te sens-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il

**« - On fait aller. Je suis allée voir mes parents cet après-midi. »** Continua la jeune femme

**« - Ils allaient bien ? »**

**« - Pas trop mal si on ne prend pas en compte que leur fille avait disparu depuis dix mois. »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Ron ? Comment as-tu pu nous entraîner là-dedans ? »** Questionna-t-elle soudainement

**« - Je … j'ai voulu te protéger. »** Expliqua Ron

**« - Me protéger ! J'étais en sécurité. Jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises où nous habitions. »** Reprocha Hermione

**« - Je n'ai rien dit ! » **Cria Ron, les larmes aux yeux. **« Je n'ai rien dit... Voldemort m'a .. suivi pendant que j'étais sous Imperium. Comme si c'était un invité … un putain d'invité. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est pitoyable, que je ne mériterais même pas de t'approcher et que cette excuse est sans doute la plus minable de toutes celles que tu as pu entendre, mais je suis désolé. »** Murmura le rouquin

**« - Ron, si je suis venue, ce n'est pas pour des explications, c'est pour te dire deux choses. En premier lieu, il a été admis que … tu n'étais pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé … tu vois de quel épisode je parle. »** Commença-t-elle

**« - Oui. Merci de me croire. Je t'aime Hermione. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime tellement. »** Répéta Ron, en pleurant

**« - Je voulais également te présenter … _Ma_ fille. Ambre ... »** Continua Hermione.

**« - _Ta _fille ? »** Reprit Ron, qui avait compris mais espérait autre chose.

**« - Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà Ronald. Je t'en prie. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable aujourd'hui. »** Répondit Hermione, touchée par la peine qui avait marqué le visage du rouquin. Il acquiesça et elle alla ensuite chercher Ambre des bras de Ginny pour revenir devant lui.

Ron se leva, fit deux pas mal assurés vers la jeune femme et observa le bébé qui était dans ses bras. Ou bien était-ce le bébé qui l'observait ?

**« - Elle est magnifique. »** Souffla-t-il, à mi-voix, ému. **« Elle te ressemble. »**

**« - Ron … »** Commença Hermione, voyant qu'il vacillait un peu

**« - Mais si. Regarde, c'est ton nez … et ton visage. Et la façon qu'elle a de me regarder … ressemble à celle de Rusard lorsqu'on rentrait avec nos chaussures sales dans le château. »** Tenta de plaisanter le rouquin.

**« - Ambre réagit en fonction de ce qu'elle sait, et de ce que je ressens. Elle sait que … tu m'as fait du mal. Mais elle sait également que tu m'aimes, et que tu es son père. »** Expliqua un peu maladroitement Hermione

**« - Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment c'est possible ? »** S'intéressa-t-il

**« - Légilimencie infantile. »**

**« - Aussi douée que sa mère. »** Fit Ron pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue.

**« - Tu sais, même si entre nous, il y a un problème, elle a le droit d'avoir un père. Un père qui l'aime. C'est pour ça que je te la présente. »**

**« - Et je l'aimerai. Je l'ai tout de suite aimée. »**

**« - … Tu veux la tenir ? »** Proposa Hermione

**« - Si elle ne m'envoie pas à l'autre bout du château, je veux bien. »** Plaisanta le jeune homme

Ron tendit précautionneusement les bras et posa délicatement ses grandes mains sur la taille du bébé. Ambre fixa son père un long moment mais ne fit aucune démonstration de magie, au grand bonheur du jeune père. Il se contenta de la tenir contre lui quelques minutes avant de la rendre à sa mère.

Ne sachant plus comment prendre congé, elle inventa un prétexte pour s'en aller, en jetant tout de même un regard furtif, presque triste, à l'homme pâle et fatigué avant de tourner le dos et de partir. La confrontation avait été difficile, même si elle ne ressemblait en rien à la fois précédente. Ginny lui accorda une accolade compatissante tandis que Harry avait refermé la porte après être entré. Hermione se mit à pleurer dans les bras de la jeune Weasley ;

**« - Ginny, c'est horrible. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »** Eclata-t-elle

**« - Ça s'est mal déroulé ? »** Demanda la plus jeune

**« - Non … ça c'est bien déroulé… Par Merlin je l'aime … mais je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. »**

**« - C'est normal. Il te faut du temps pour tout accepter. Comment Ambre a-t-elle réagit ? »**

**« - Il a pu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle semblait prête à hurler au moindre faux-mouvement. »** Raconta Hermione

**« - Allez viens, je vais te faire voir ta chambre. Enfin, ton appartement. »** Dit Ginny pour changer de sujet

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que Harry allait te laisser ainsi dans un château aussi grand ? Suis moi je te dis. »** Ordonna-t-elle

Hermione fit ce que Ginny lui disait. Son appartement était à seulement quelques couloirs de ceux de Ginny et Katy et cela la rassura. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, modeste avec une petite cheminée, une table basse et trois fauteuils. Il y avait trois portes. La première, sur la gauche, donnait sur la salle de bain tout équipée ; la seconde sur une petite cuisine avec une table qui pouvait accueillir six personnes. Ma dernière porte était pour la chambre, aussi grande que le salon. Il y avait un grand de bois sombre, avec un couvre-lit bleu roi du plus bel effet. Un berceau ouvragé était également présent, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse et même une table à langer et une armoire. Il faisait déjà nuit, et la lumière de la lune s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux. Pendant la journée, les rayons du soleil caressaient les meubles et réchauffaient agréablement la pièce. Elle s'installa, coucha Ambre et, sans avoir mangé, s'endormit comme une masse sur son lit.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était toujours en France, dans ce qu'elle avait appris être _Le Château du Hérisson_. **(1) **Elle n'avait pas revu Ron depuis la nuit où il avait tenu sa fille. Il était en compagnie de Harry la plupart du temps, pour régler de nombreux problèmes administratifs et juridiques, relatifs à sa fausse mort, à son appartenance au corps des mangemorts mais aussi à l'Ordre du Phénix. De son côté, elle avait eu le temps de faire la majorité de ce qu'elle voulait. Luna lui était apparue toujours aussi étrange mais beaucoup moins joyeuse que dans ses souvenirs. Son fils, Dorian Londubat, avait déjà un an. Il n'avait sans doute aucun souvenir de son père mais Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de fondre en larmes à la pensée de ce jeune bambin si vite orphelin de père.

Adam se montrait très courtois, attentionné et gentil envers elle. Elle avait surpris, deux jours auparavant, une conversation entre Harry et lui. Le premier avertissait le second du grand danger qu'il encourait si jamais il faisait du mal à la jeune femme. Il lui avait également ordonné de prendre son temps, de ne pas la brusquer. Elle avait alors compris quelque chose, au-delà du fait que Harry souhaitait la caser: aussi gentil, aussi mignon et loyal qu'Adam pouvait être, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il n'était pas roux, n'avait pas les yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on pouvait se noyer dedans et sa voix n'était pas plus douce et chaleureuse lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Il n'était pas Ronald Weasley. Elle voulait son mari, et ce malgré ce qui avait pu se passer, car il l'avait fait contre son gré.

Cependant, elle n'osait pas aller le voir. Il était toujours « contraint à ne pas quitter le château », dans une autre chambre toutefois que celle où elle l'avait trouvé. Ginny était allée lui parler le lendemain de sa fuite de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il semblerait qu'elle ait renoué avec son frère. Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil de daim rouge, fut tirée de ses souvenirs par une nouvelle pensée qui recouvrit toutes les autres. Son journal. Elle se souvenait l'avoir emmené avec elle, mais dans la précipitation, l'agitation de l'attaque et sa liberté soudaine, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait entreposé dans une grande armoire les affaires qui lui rappelaient cette horrible période de sa vie. En fouillant un peu, elle mit la main sur un maillot qui lui semblait plus lourd que les autres, anormalement lourd en fait. Jetant le contre-sort approprié, elle fit apparaître, écorné, tâché et rétréci, un carnet marron. Son journal. Après s'être assurée que sa fille dormait et que le sort d'alarme était bien en place, elle se mit en pyjama, le cahier sur sa table de chevet, se promettant de continuer d'y écrire, tout du moins pour l'instant, afin de ne pas oublier ce qui semblait être une étape cruciale de sa vie. Elle s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait déjà y raconter.

**

* * *

_30 juin : Il m'a fallu deux jours entiers pour avoir le courage d'ouvrir ce journal. Et encore trois jours pour le relire entièrement. Mais je me sens mieux maintenant que je l'ai fait. Comme si … comme si cette partie de ma vie avait été exorcisée. C'est rapide, c'est vrai. Le mois dernier je croupissait dans une chambre moisie avec un bide énorme et je voulait mourir. Aujourd'hui je suis libre, entourée de gens qui m'aiment, et avec ma fille. En sécurité et en paix._ **

_En parlant des personnes de mon entourage, Adam s'est montré plus entreprenant que d'habitude hier. Cela n'a pas manqué de provoquer une vive réaction de la part de ma douce et tendre fille. Ce petit bout de deux kilos et demi a hurlé tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'on l'avait brûlée au fer rouge. Mais en réalité c'était parce qu'Adam me tenait par la main. Ou en tout cas, avait l'intention de me tenir par la main car il a eu à peine le temps de la frôler. Je crois qu'il a eu très peur. _

_Tout cela me refait penser à Ron. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est tellement dur … Je l'aime, c'est indéniable. Et il m'aime aussi. Mais à chaque fois que je suis trop proche de lui, je ne peux pas empêcher les images de novembre de venir envahir ma tête ;_

_Ginny m'a conseillé un psychologue et Harry une Pensine. Je n'ai les moyens ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, ce qui règle la question. Je suis toujours au château du Hérisson. Ça ressemble tellement à Poudlard. _

_Et puis, il y a du bonheur ici. Harry se marrie le sept. Sept juillet, c'est vraiment un mariage sorcier. Je crois que ce sera Ginny qui prononcera le discours d'entrée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le témoin de Harry sera Ange. J'ai toujours cru que ce serait Ron, c'est tellement étrange …_

_Ginny m'a demandé si je comptais divorcer. Mais aux yeux de la loi je suis veuve. Beaucoup de gens divorcent d'un mort ? Enfin, je suppose qu'il faudrait attendre que les démarches que Ron et Harry ont entreprit soient terminées. Tout ça pour dire que je ne veux pas divorcer. Je veux simplement retrouver mon mari … et la confiance que j'avais en lui. _

_J'aimerais que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. J'aurais voulu que Voldemort soit tué dès le premier combat de Harry en septième année et qu'aujourd'hui nous ayons tous une vie heureuse et paisible. Mais ne rêvons pas, la magie ne fait pas tout._

**

* * *

Hermione referma son carnet et le reposa sur sa table de chevet. Elle se mit en tenue, cala sa tête dans son oreiller et se recouvrit des draps de soie. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son petit bébé dans le berceau à côté d'elle, bébé qui ne dormait pas encore. Elle lui sourit, le sourire d'une mère, et crut voir sa fille lui rendre son sourire. Apaisée, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir, d'un sommeil doux et agréable, peuplé de rêves plaisants comme elle n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. **

Quand le douzième coup de minuit sonna, la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit sous la pression du vent. Tout était calme dans la chambre, pas un bruit ne vint troubler la quiétude des deux dormeuses. Une rafale vint jusqu'au lit et fit s'ouvrir le journal. Les pages défilèrent jusqu'aux derniers mots, jusqu'au vœu de la jeune femme. Le journal se referma brusquement et illumina quelques secondes la pièce avant qu'elle ne soit plongée dans le noir et le silence les plus complets. Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer, ni de l'incidence que cela aurait sur sa vie.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, un peu confuse. En se retournant, elle buta contre une masse. Chaude et vivante. Immédiatement, elle se redressa et sauta hors du lit en poussant un grand cri. Regardant rapidement autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre au château. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration. La masse chaude venait de bouger. Ce qui allait se révéler être un homme s'assit dans le lit en regarda Hermione avec des yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux.

**« - Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! »** Cria-t-elle

**« - Euh … je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu hurles à en faire peur aux gosses des voisins. »** Répondit-il, encore endormi

**« - Mais pourquoi dormais tu ICI ? Dan MON lit ! »** Continua Hermione, choquée

**« - Et bien, jusqu'à présent, ça a toujours été notre lit. Par conséquent, je dors également dedans. »** Railla le rouquin, un sourire doux au coin des lèvres

**« - Notre lit ? Mais non ! »** S'offusqua la jeune femme, regardant tout autour d'elle, effrayée

**« - Chérie, tu vas bien ? »** Demanda Ron, légèrement inquiet. Il s'avança vers Hermione, mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

**« - Je vais très bien ! Ne me touche pas ! Et je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Comment oses-tu ? »** S'énerva-t-elle

**« - Je ne comprend pas bien. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé avoir encore fait ? »** Maugréa Ron, en faisant une petite moue que Hermione trouva adorable, mais elle se reprit

**« - Tu oses le demander ? Ron, tu n'avais pas le droit ! Si Harry arrive, il va te tuer ! »** S'exclama-t-elle en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il s'en aille

**« - Harry ? Mais que vient-il faire là-dedans ? Il est en voyage de noces pour trois mois dans les archipels. »** Répondit-il

**« - Pardon ? »** Demanda-t-elle, soudainement perdue

**« - Tu as l'air complètement paumée toi. »** Confia Ron, en la voyant la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés.

**« - Mais … mais … Ginny … le château … les mangemorts … les Griffons ! »** Balbutia Hermione, prête à pleurer de confusion

**« - Je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu me racontes. Mais je pense savoir pourquoi tu les racontes. Je t'avais dit de ne pas accepter ce thé. J'ai bien vu Fred y verser quelque chose hier soir. Tu as sûrement fait un cauchemar. »** La rassura Ron de sa voix la plus douce possible

**« - … Tu crois ? C'était si … réel. »** Déclama Hermione, confuse. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Ron vint l'entourer de ses bras. La jeune femme se tendit un peu, puis accepta l'étreinte.

**« - Il avait l'air horrible ce cauchemar. »** Murmura-t-il à son oreille

**« - Oui, extrêmement. J'ai encore du mal à démêler ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. »** Avoua Hermione, tremblante.

**« - Et bien … Tu es Hermione Weasley. Nous sommes mariés depuis maintenant trois ans. Notre merveilleuse petite fille s'appelle … »** Commença à raconter le jeune homme

**« - … Ambre »** Coupa-t-elle

**« - Exactement. Elle a un an et demi. Nous vivons en campagne, dans une jolie maison avec un grand terrain. Tu tiens une boutique de livres et de potions, je gère un magasin de jouets pour enfants et je suis également joueur de Quiddich à mes heures perdues. »** Relata-t-il

**« - Et … la guerre ? »** Demanda-t-elle

**« - Elle est finie depuis longtemps. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de pertes … Je vais d'ailleurs arranger ça ... je suis maudit d'avoir un frère comme ça ; mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à faire. Quand je pense qu'il a osé faire ça alors que tu es enceinte ! »** Grogna Ron en haussant la voix à la fin de sa phrase

**« - Enceinte ? »** S'étonna Hermione

**« - Bon, d'accord, juste depuis deux jours. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux assurer tout ça. » **Sourit Ron, en s'allongeant sur Hermione et en lui soufflant dans le cou.

Le sourire malicieux de Ron fit rire Hermione. Un premier baiser la fit taire et un second la laissa impatiente. Peu à peu, les traces de son cauchemar s'effacèrent de son esprit, remplacées par les pensées et le désir que Ron faisait naître en elle.

Toutefois, en regardant bien, au fond du grenier, sous des couches et des couches de poussière et d'objets inutiles, on aurait pu trouver un cahier, d'aspect peu engageant. Un cahier marron, tâché, écorné et rapiécé. Et si une âme curieuse l'avait ouvert à ce moment précis, elle aurait vu des lignes entières d'encre rouge s'effacer peu à peu, comme par magie, pour laisser le papier vierge.

_**THE END !**_

**

* * *

**

**Alors, verdict final ? **

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs d'avoir suivi cette histoire, **

**Et je tiens à leur dire que je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu compter sur eux pour me soutenir.**

**Alors je suis là à quémander une dernière review …**

**A vot' bon cœur m'sieurs dames ; lol**

**Si jamais vous désirez un épilogue, prévenez-moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Ce n'est pas forcément évident mais je prendrai en compte le nombre de demandes et ce qu'elles contiennent, et surtout ma disponibilité, ne m'en veuillez pas trop !).**

**Pour vous servir,**

**Pirate OfHogwart**


End file.
